Tu destino,Mi Destino,Nuestro destino
by WhiteEyerbrows
Summary: El destino es bueno, es cruel, separa a las personas ,pero también logra unirlas en el mismo camino. Aunque algunas cosas parecieran perderse en el tiempo, siempre hay distintos planes para nosotros. pasen y lean:)
1. Primer Encuentro

_Hola estoy devuelta:D, después del pequeño One-Shot de "amistad?"(Del cual agradezco a los que lo leyeron, me dieron la bienvenida y también a los que dejaron su review, muchas grasias:3), decidí hacer un experimento con esta nueva historia. Lo único que les diré es que la historia no es muy basada en las películas 1 y 2. (Hay solo algunas cosas en las que si me base)._

_Tenía algunas ideas ya formadas, solo faltaba estructurarlas bien y corregir pequeños detalles, con un poco de inspiración gracias a la hermosa lluvia (que a veces cae ¬¬), canciones de My chemical romance, libros y un chocolate tamaño Willy wonka amargo...aquí esta!_

_Decidi empezar con algo suave para ser el primer fic largo que hare. Pensé que sería un buen comienzo, pero en fin, disfruten._

"_No soy dueña de los personajes DreamWorks":| _

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro.**_

Sería un gran día para todos los habitantes de su ciudad. Se podía ver a simple vista a niños jugando y corriendo por todos lados y a todos los adultos que desempeñaban sus labores de trabajo y hogar. Había comerciantes haciendo las compras, artesanos mostrando artesanías, como cerámica y papel con distintas decoraciones y vendedores en los restaurantes tomando las órdenes de los clientes, ya fueran de la misma ciudad o visitantes. No era muy temprano pero tampoco muy tarde, seria mediodía cuando el maestro e instructor del Palacio de Jade y su hija adoptiva llegaron a los muros del palacio de la ciudad de Gogmen.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada los dejaron pasar, para después abrirles la gran puerta de madera delante de ellos.

Los tres integrantes principales del consejo de maestros practicaban kung fu en el patio principal del palacio como lo hacían de costumbre todos los días.

El maestro Rino vio venir por las puertas a un pequeño panda rojo de ojos azules y bigote largo blanco con una mirada cansina y seria, con un traje tradicional color caoba, caminando a paso lento debido a su edad avanzada junto con una pequeña tigre de pelaje anaranjado y ojos color carmín de unos 6 años, que corría alrededor del maestro con emoción y alegría. Tenía puesto un traje de entrenamiento que consistía de un pantalón negro holgado y un chaleco azul con detalles plateados.

Para la pequeña era la segunda vez que venía de viaje a la ciudad de Gogmen y a visitar al palacio del emperador pavorreal, en donde se encontraba también el maestro Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo.

A los maestros se les hacía cómico y la vez tierno, de cómo un serio panda rojo pudo adoptar a una pequeña tigre energética con más carisma que él.

Los demás maestros al verlos, pararon su entrenamiento para recibirlos.

-Maestro Rino!-dijo la pequeña tigre feliz corriendo hacia él.

-Hey, pequeña ven aquí.-dijo el maestro Rino con una gran sonrisa abriendo los brazos dejando su martillo a un lado.

El maestro la cargo felizmente en su regazo.

-¿Cómo has estado Tigresa?-

-Muy bien maestro.-

-Tigresa compórtate, te lo he dicho mil veces.-dijo el panda rojo serio pero sin gritar.

-Hay Shifu… deja de ser un aguafiestas, solo ha venido 2 años y solo la llegamos ver una vez por cada uno.-dijo el maestro Cocodrilo despeinando la cabeza de la pequeña con una caricia.

-Pero eso no justifica que…-

-Dime Tigresa ¿el maestro te ha enseñado más sobre kung fu?-dijo el maestro Buey interrumpiendo al maestro y mirando a Tigresa.

-Sip...me ha enseñado patadas y golpes y más patadas, además de controlar mi fuerza.-dijo Tigresa educadamente y con cierta inocencia.

-Ohh, ya veo y... ¿Podrías mostrarme lo te han enseñado, entrenando conmigo?-dijo el maestro Cocodrilo

-Si, si quiero!-dijo emocionada de combatir con el maestro.

Mientras bajaba Tigresa bajaba del regazo del maestro Rino, el maestro Cocodrilo se ponía en posición.

-Sé que no golpeas fuerte y pero tratare de no hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo el maestro como precaución

Ante esas palabras Tigresa se puso seria. No le gustaba que la subestimaran.

No le gustaba que la vieran por algo _frágil o débil, solo_ por ser pequeña. Eso siempre la molestaba.

-Si.-dijo seria la pequeña poniéndose en posición de cuatro patas como felina que es.

-Entonces quiero que tu….

-YIIAAHH!

El maestro iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido, ya que Tigresa empezó dándole una patada mandándolo a volar unos metros no muy lejos, para después correr a él y agarrarlo de la cola empezando a dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje y volver a aventarlo volviendo a correr hacia el para darle más golpes. El maestro cocodrilo no podía seguirle el paso ya que la visión de le había ido por unos instantes, además tigresa era más rápida porque era más joven… demasiado joven.

Los maestros Buey y Rino contemplaban como el Gran maestro Cocodrilo era azotado y golpeado por la pequeña tigre de apenas 6 años. Shifu había puesto una que otra sonrisa al ver a una de sus mejores alumnas progresar así de rápido.

Mientras continuaba la pelea entre aquellos dos (la cual por cierto, iba ganando Tigresa) Los maestros platicaban con shifu de ciertas cosas.

-Y por cierto, dígame maestro Shifu, ¿cómo esta Tai Lung?

-Está bien, no quiso venir porque no le gusta viajar. Pero sigue bien en su entrenamiento, veces tiene que practicar con Tigresa por errores al efectuar los golpes.

-Me alegro que entre hermanos se ayuden, un muy buen comienzo para llegar a ser grandes maestros.-dijo el maestro Buey sonriendo con las manos detrás orgulloso de los dos hijos adoptivos de Shifu.

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo el maestro Rino.

Al acabar la pequeña conversación vieron al maestro cocodrilo tirado en el suelo boca abajo con Tigresa encima torciendo con una mano el brazo del maestro por la espalda y con un pie en una parte de su cabeza sin llegar a causarle mucho daño.

-Un guerrero debe estar siempre alerta y aprovecha la menor distracción del oponente para atacar.-dijo Tigresa torciendo más el brazo del maestro.

-Pero, aughh…si ni siquiera habíamos empezado.-dijo el maestro en reproche y en un hilo de voz.

-Bien Tigresa, ya es suficiente.-dijo Shifu serenamente.

Tigresa dejo de seguir torciéndole el brazo y se separó rápidamente del maestro Cocodrilo.

-Buen trabajo al usar esa clase de principios en un combate.-dijo el maestro Buey

-Gracias maestro.-

-Bueno si me disculpa maestro Shifu, tenemos asuntos de que hablar.-dijo el maestro Rino.-mientras Tigresa…(dirigiéndose a ella)puedes descansar, entrenar o solo pasear por dentro del perímetro de las murallas del palacio, pero sin causar problemas, ¿está bien?-

-Si maestro.-dijo Tigresa con las manos tras la espalda contoneándose de adelante hacia atrás con los talones de sus pies.

-Tigresa pórtate bien, si me buscas, estaré dentro del palacio por si necesitas algo urgente.-dijo Shifu serio,

-Si papa.-dijo Tigresa sonriéndole

A esto, Shifu le correspondió la sonrisa, para después retirarse con los maestros Buey, Rino y Cocodrilo.

El en verdad la quería mucho, fuera su hija de sangre o no, y aunque a veces lograba sacarlo de quicio con sus travesuras, era obediente, inteligente y fuerte…que más podría pedir de una hija así.

Ella también sabía cómo era su padre: a veces malhumorado, gruñón, serio, aburrido cuando daba sus _sermones…_ ah ,pero bueno, lo quería tal y como era y estaba segura que él también la quería de la misma forma.

Al ver que había quedado sola, pensaba que lo mejor que haría sería mejor entrenar, ya que no estaba cansada y se le haría aburrido solo pasear y mirar sin hacer nada.

Mientras se ponía hacer algunos estiramientos, escucho ruidos de golpes, patadas y después…

-Aaahhh!

¡HOolaa alguien ayúdemee! ¡Estooy atoradoo!

Tigresa buscaba con la mirada de dónde provenía la voz, para después caminar y voltear por una esquina del patio y asomar la mirada.  
"_Un salón de entrenamiento. No sabía que tenían uno"._

De hecho el nuevo salón de entrenamiento lo hicieron el año pasado, después de que tigresa visitara el palacio.

Corrió a cuatro patas hacia allá, y se detuvo en la puerta asomando la cabeza. Tomando sus precauciones, según ella. Entro poco a poco y lo que vio la dejo asombrada.

Este salón de entrenamiento a comparación del que estaba en el palacio de jade, era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Había muchas armas, maniquís y más obstáculos con niveles de dificultad más elevados.

"_Es perfecto".  
__-_Wow, ¡qué grande es!-dijo la Tigresa emocionada caminando y contemplando todo.

_-_¿enserio?-

-Aaah! -soltó Un grito agudo  
Al escuchar esa voz se sobresaltó para ponerse en posición de combate, para solo terminar voltear a varios lados.

-Emm, Disculpa, detrás de ti ...

Tigresa giro sobre sus talones y lo que vio también la dejo sorprendida.

_Un panda,  
__Qué hace un panda aquí?_

Pudo ver a un panda de cabeza masomenos de su misma edad, con una cuerda atada en su pata (pie) colgando de una viga.

-Seh, hola… ¿oye me puedes ayudar? Me están dando nauseas…-dijo el pequeño tiernamente

-sii, cla-ro.-contesto un poco aturdida.

_-_gracias.-

Tigresa rápidamente se trepo por una pila de madera hasta llegar a la viga en donde estaba amarrada la cuerda y saco una de sus pequeñas zarpas.  
El panda vio esto y se asusto.

-oye, espera no, vas a hacer que…..Aaah!_ ¡Pum!_

No alcanzo a advertirle a tiempo a Tigresa que cortara la cuerda con cuidado. El panda revoto y callo de cara, para después levantarse y sobarse la cabeza.

-Jjjmmjm ... .jajajajajajajjj ... -

-¡Oye! Eso no fue divertido, ¡me duele mi cabeza!-dijo asiendo un puchero.

-Lo...lo siento…pero se vio…muy gracioso jajajamj…ajjama….jaj….-Dijo Tigresa tapándose la boca con sus patas para no carcajear más fuerte.

El pequeño panda solo se sentó de brazos cruzados mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Vine con mi padre, el maestro Shifu.-contesto sencillamente Tigresa sentada en la viga arriba del panda.

Esto le sirvió para que al panda se le dibujara una sonrisa y apareciera brillo en su mirada.

-El maestro Shifu, del palacio de jade, está aquí! Eso...es… ¡Bárbaroo!-dijo el panda poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.- ¿Crees que pueda verlo?!-

-Hey, tranquilo… está, ocupado con los maestros en el palacio.-dijo Tigresa bajando de la viga.-y, ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto tan directamente.

-Po

-Po?

-Sí, sabes… nunca había visto a un tigre de cerca.-acercándose examinándola con la mirada.- Tienes unos ojos color naranja grandes.-dijo el panda agarrándole la cara sin ningún cuidado y de los cachetes estirándolos, viendo a detalle sus rasgos de ella.

-Oye déjame!… Además, mis ojos son color ámbar.- Ella lo aparto.

-Lo siento jeje, es que no veo la diferencia...am y... ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-dijo Po sonrojándose. Aquella tigre le parecía linda e inteligente.

-Tigresa.

-Ti-gresa? No es un nombre demasiado...

-El tuyo es muy simple.-contesto simplemente Tigresa mientras recorría el lugar dándole la espalda

-Cierto...-

-Y entonces…Po… ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-Yo entreno aquí, mi papa trabaja como unos de los chefs del palacio.-

-Vaya…pensé que los pandas eran más perez...t-tranquilos.-dijo tigresa avergonzada de lo que iba a decir, Po supo exactamente lo que iba a decir.-Disculpa no quise…

-No descuida…por una parte tienes razón. He recorrido solo la mitad del salón de entrenamiento por no tener tantas ganas.

Esto hacía sentir a Tigresa peor, bajo las orejas por estar demasiado avergonzada.  
Po vio esto y no le gusto, mejor decidió cambiar el tema para no hacerla sentir mal.

-¿Quieres comer fideos? Mi papa los hace barbaros, además creo que le encantaría conocerte.-dijo el panda mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, te van a encantar, mi pa' les pone su ingrediente secreto y eso los hace más deliciosos.-

La pequeña Tigresa divago por un momento, Po parecía ser tierno y agradable, pero aún no lo conocía muy bien.

Pero al final decidió ir con el pequeño panda. Seria genial por fin para ella tener a un amigo que no saliera corriendo por que ella fuera un tigre con colmillos que causaran temor hacia los demás.

Después de unos momentos de correr (Po guiando a Tigresa por los patios del palacio) llegaron a lo que parecía ser una puerta trasera, Po la abrió y pudieron ver a un ganso no muy alto, adulto de edad avanzada pero no viejo con un delantal. Estaba cocinado en una olla, igual que también picaba varios vegetales.

-Hola Pa'.-dijo Po corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Hola mi pequeño Po.-dijo el ganso correspondiendo el abrazo.-Ooh…y dime, quien es tu amiguita?-dijo viendo a Tigresa a unos metros de distancia.

-Ah papa ella es Tigresa, es hija del maestro Shifu.-dijo Po sujetándole un brazo a Tigresa para poderse acercar.

-Es un gusto señor.-Dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia.

-Dime Ping querida, mi nombre es Ping, es un gusto mi niña.-dijo amablemente el señor Ping.- ¿también vas a entrenar kung fu aquí?-

-Mmm no, bueno si… bueno, es que yo vivo en el Valle de la Paz y entreno en el Palacio de Jade, mi papa vino para hablar con los maestros.-dijo Tigresa.-

-Entiendo y ¿cuánto se quedaran?-

-Una semana.-dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-Qué bien!, así Po tendrá con quien jugar y entrenar.-dijo el señor Ping haciendo que Po bajara la mirada sonrojado.-Por cierto mi niña, ¿no quieres sopa de fideos?, los estoy preparando ahora mismo.-

-Sería un placer, gracias.-

-Bien niños siéntense, mientras voy por unos platos.-dijo el señor Ping hiendo al otro lado de la cocina buscando utensilios y platos.

-Mm...Tigresa, después de comer ¿podríamos entrenar, no?-dijo Po tímidamente

-Sí, claro Po.-

El señor Ping regreso con platos y cucharas, sirviéndoles a los niños su sopa de fideos.

Comieron alegremente, el señor Ping junto con Po platicaron con Tigresa sobre cómo había llegado al Palacio de Jade y sus orígenes, aunque había algunas cosas que les provocaban un poco de incomodidad y tristeza, como sobre su vida y trato en el orfanato del que la adopto el maestro Shifu, aun así el señor Ping y su hijo Po, la hicieron sentir mejor, mostrándoles que contaban con su apoyo y amistad.

_**Mientras dentro del palacio con los maestros.**_

-Si Shifu, algunas academias de kung fu cerca y no tan cerca de Gogmen, quieren trasladar a uno de sus mejores alumnos a entrenar en el palacio.-dijo el maestro Buey.-Queríamos saber si podemos obtener tu permiso para que dejes entrenar a tu hija Tigresa con nosotros?

-No, definitivamente no maestro.-contesto rápidamente Shifu mientras hablaba serenamente.- sé que ustedes harían un excelente trabajo al entrenarla, pero no me sentiría del todo seguro dejándola aquí sola, y ahora más que nada para su edad, me necesita como padre… espero que lo entienda.-contesto el maestro como respuesta definitiva.

-Lo entendemos Shifu, solo preguntábamos por si cabría la posibilidad de que aceptara nuestra propuesta.-Dijo el maestro Cocodrilo.-

-¿Y dígame maestro con qué fin están reclutando a alumnos jóvenes?-dijo con curiosidad el maestro Shifu.-

-Bueno maestro, empezando por lo primero: hace unos días… se dio por muerto al líder del Clan de las sombras, Yang, junto con varios de sus hombres, fue atrapado y ejecutado por órdenes del emperador. Aún tenemos sospechas de que haya sueltos muchos de los que le sirven,e incluso que hasta haya tenido un hijo para llevar finalizar sus proyectos, a una edad más adulta por supuesto.-dijo el maestro Rino.

-Y lo que queremos decir es que, los estamos reclutando para proteger junto con nosotros, a la ciudad y a la familia real.-Dijo el maestro Buey.-Su formación es mejor a una edad en donde ellos aprendan más, y que mejor que la niñez. Claro que ellos podrán llevar a cabo las misiones cuando ya estén a una edad más adecuada.

-¿Ya tienen algunos alumnos entrenando aquí?-dijo Shifu sosteniendo su barbilla.

-Claro. Hace apenas unos días vimos las habilidades de un pequeño panda, ha mostrado mucho entusiasmo en el kung fu, su padre adoptivo trabaja en el palacio como chef. Para apenas estar empezando, es muy fuerte y hábil.-dijo el maestro Cocodrilo.-

Esto último, Shifu no lo esperaba, pero si los maestros decían que un pequeño panda era hábil en el kung fu y se tomaban el tiempo para entrenarlo, valía la pena.

"_No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada"_ se decía.

_**En el salón de entrenamiento**_

Después de una comida deliciosa departe del señor Ping, los dos pequeños fueron a entretenerse un poco entrenando.

Po veía impresionado la ejecución de su nueva amiga en los obstáculos en el salón de entrenamiento. Había conseguido equivocarse un par de veces, pero aun así Po creía que era la mejor.

-Eso es todo lo que me ha enseñado el maestro Shifu por el momento.-Dijo Tigresa finalizando los obstáculos y acercándose a Po.

-Pero que dices, ¡eso fue asombroso!-

-gracias.-dijo Tigresa sonriendo.-Ven, ahora entrena conmigo.

-Si…em tratare de no golpearte muy fuerte, si lo hago me dices para que ya no sigamos.-dijo el panda poniéndose en posición muy nervioso.

Tigresa trato de no enojarse con el panda.

-Casi siempre me lo dicen, pero descuida, ¿listo?-

-Naci Listo! -

_**Devuelta con los maestros **_

-Maestro se quedara una semana?

-Al ver mejor las circunstancias, sería mejor unos 2 días a lo mucho, no quiero exponer a Tigresa a peligros mayores de regreso a casa por bandidos.-

-Bien, le diré a los sirvientes que preparen una habitación con un par de camas para su estadía por el momento Shifu.-dijo el Maestro Buey.

-gracias, si me disculpa maestro, voy en busca de Tigresa para ver cómo esta.-

Mientras los maestros se retiraban el maestro Shifu salió del palacio para buscarla.  
Apenas salió y vio rodando como locos a Tigresa y aun pequeño panda.

Los dos estaban compartiendo golpes y corriendo por todo el patio riendo. Tigresa rápidamente se paró por un momento para saludar a su padre.

-Hola papa.-

Lo que no vio fue que el panda seguía enfocado y la tacleo cayendo con ella al suelo.

-Ya basta Po, espera.-

-Lo siento no me fije.-

Un pequeño aclaramiento de garganta hizo que los dos se separan para ver a Shifu con un ceño fruncido.

-Maestro…digo papa, estábamos… entrenando.-Dijo Tigresa nerviosa.

-Sí… hola, maestro Shifu.-dijo el panda nervioso haciendo una reverencia, para después ocultarse detrás de Tigresa.

-Tigresa, venía a ver como estabas, pero bueno… puedo notar que ya hiciste un nuevo amigo, y también puedo notar que me conoces (viendo a Po).-dijo Shifu calmándose mostrando una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?-dijo amablemente.

-Po, es...un gusto maestro Shifu.-

-Bien Po, si me permites, mi hija Tigresa y yo tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas para poder descansar del largo viaje que tuvimos, podrás verla más tarde, además tienen dos días para poder divertirse los dos...-

-Papa, ¿solo nos quedaremos dos dias?-Dijo Tigresa decepcionada.

-Sí, fue por… ciertas cosas que hable con los maestros, ven vamos.-dijo el maestro empezando a irse.

-Te quedaras dos días…no te voy a volver a ver ¿cierto?-dijo el Panda muy triste.

-Siempre vengo una vez al año, en otoño, si te volveré a ver, no estés triste…pero como me iré en dos días aprovecharemos cada minuto ¿te parece?-le dijo Tigresa poniendo su pata en su hombro.

-Eso sería Bárbaro.-dijo Po ya feliz.

-Tigresa…

-Ya voy…te veré luego Po.-dijo Tigresa corriendo a lado de Shifu.

-Si….adiós.-dijo Po lo último en un susurro.

_**En el bosque, no muy lejos de Gogmen**_

Miraba alrededor, había muchos animales (personas), entre ellos muchos lobos. Varios de los que estaban en el campamento lo miraban murmurando cosas. No estaba asustado ni tenia miedo, pero si estaba preocupado de a donde lo llevaba su tío.

Desde hace días no sabía nada de sus padres. Habían ido a un viaje no muy lejos de ahí y no habían vuelto. Lo dejaron a cargo de un león. Era muy robusto, tenía lo que era un chaleco negro junto con un pantalón holgado del mismo color y una capa solo cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo. No era su tío, pero él y su padre lo llegaron a considerar como uno. El en cambio, era un pequeño pantera de ojos color zafiro de unos 7 años.

El león dejo al pequeño cerca de una entrada de lo que parecía una especie tienda de campaña.

-Espérame solo un momento aquí afuera y no te alejes.-le dijo el león.  
El pequeño solo asintió.

El león entro y vio a 3 lobos de pelaje negro, dos parados y uno sentado sosteniendo pequeña una daga.

-Y bien? Lo trajiste Liang?-pregunto el lobo jugando con la daga en sus manos.

-Está afuera.-dijo serio Liang.-Aun no sabe nada.

-Perfecto, hazlo pasar.-

Liang le hizo caso y fue por el pequeño para hacerlo pasar.

El pequeño al entrar dio un pequeño respingo a ver a los lobos, ya que se veían intimidantes. El lobo de la daga se dio cuenta de esto.

-Ustedes dos, retírense.-dijo este señalando a los dos lobos de pie.

Con una reverencia salieron rápidamente.

-Has crecido mucho Zhao, te pareces tanto a tu padre, los mismos ojos y la misma especie.-dijo el lobo.

-¿Sabe dónde están mis padres?-dijo el pequeño apresuradamente.

-Si Zhao, lamentablemente si.-

Al pequeño lo confundió esa respuesta.

El lobo prefirió ir al grano sutilmente.

-Mira Zhao, tus padres fueron a la cuidad de Gogmen y pues ellos fueron….asesinados, lo siento mucho-dijo comprensiblemente el lobo.

Tomo un momento para que el pequeño pantera dijera algo.

-¿Qué?...-dijo en un hilo de voz con lágrimas a borde de los ojos.

-Escucha Zhao, tu padre y tu madre me dijeron antes de que se fueran, que te quedaras conmigo, que tendría que cuidarte por si no regresaban.-esta vez intervino Liang inclinándose a el.-Ellos te querian ,y querian que estuvieras bien.

Lo sorprendente para Liang y para el lobo fue que el pequeño no hizo ninguna pregunta o intento confiaba en Liang y sabria que el no bromeria con algo tan delicado.

El pequeño se acercó a abrazarlo ahogando sozollos interrumpidos en su regazo.

-Shh tranquilo… tranquilo estoy aquí.-

-Zhao… tienes que descansar, ha sido un día duro.-dijo el lobo acercándose cuando este dejo de llorar para solo hacer gimoteos interrumpidos.-Ven, ella te llevara a donde debes dormir.-dijo viendo a una loba parada en la entrada de la tienda de campañ lo bajo y lo encamino con una mano al pequeño pantera junto con una loba llamada Meng, siendo ella quien lo llevara a acostarse.-

Después de que se retiraron, el lobo se dirigió a Lían.

-Quiero que mañana lo mentalices bien Liang, para que comience su preparación. Ese estúpido de Yang sabía que no saldría vivo de esa misión, por eso nos encargó que Zhao terminara lo que él comenzó cuando llegara a ser un adulto.-

-Crees que pueda con todo lo que le espera Tao?-dijo Liang

-Eso y mucho más…será un gran líder igual que su padre.

* * *

_Y….con esto acaba el primer capítulo._

_Aunque esta historia será M, no quiero excederme mucho.(las escenas M vendrán mas adelante).Quiero agradecer una vez mas por las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic y a las que leyeron el anterior One-shot, muchas grasias n.n_

_El tiempo por ahora no será mi fuerte, ya que mi horario será más apretado debido a la esta historia seguirá,no la dejare inconclusa._

_Cuídense mucho:B_

_Los deja TheWhiteEyerbrows98_

_Bye: 3_


	2. Tragedia

_Volví gente sexi y fella :3_

_¿Me tarde? tal vez._

_Les dije que el tiempo no sería mi fuerte por ahora u.u .__Los exámenes orales son lo peor que nos podrían suceder a los de mi escuela,me roban mi tiempo "valioso" estudiando y como se que a ustedes les importa un pepino como sufro,mejor pasamos al capitulo._

_Por cierto la historia sigue siendo categoria M, aunque todavía no haiga acción, no se desesperen niños pervertidosxD,disfruten por mientras lo que esta autora logra con esfuerzo._

"_Los personajes de DreamWorks no me pertenecen" :'(_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Tragedia **_

_**1**__**8 a**__**ños después **_

_**Cuidad de Gogmen**_

La noche se hizo presente en la cuidad de Gogmen. No era prácticamente muy fría para los habitantes de la gran ciudad, ya que en ese momento todo era alegría y fiesta debido al cumpleaños número 24 del príncipe Shen hijo del Rey pavorreal Chang y la reina Ning.

Pequeñas linternas y las no tan pequeñas, alumbraban las casas y las calles. Había fuegos artificiales, música, bailarines de diferentes provincias de china haciendo impresionantes rutinas y mucha, pero mucha comida.

El festejo llegaba hasta los patios del palacio, en donde dentro de este, no muy arriba, la familia real junto con los maestros Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo observaban el panorama.

Los maestros junto con el rey, su familia y una cabra de edad avanzada pero no vieja, reían porque sabían que en las fiestas nunca faltaban los borrachos en cantinas disque celebrando dicha fecha, los niños comiendo toneladas de golosinas hasta parar debido a las náuseas, vómito o tal vez un dolor de estómago y a las señoras o señoritas que aprovechaban los descuentos en algunos puestos para damas.

Pero tampoco faltaban los bandidos o intrusos. Por ello decidieron quedarse con los reyes para poder protegerlos en caso de algún peligro que se pudiera presentar. Mientras abajo, se hallaban algunos de sus alumnos vigilando y al mismo tiempo divirtiéndose.

Una de ellas era una leopardo de las nieves de ojos color celeste, llamada Song. Tenía puesta una blusa color granate con el símbolo imperial tejido aun lado, guantes, unos pantalones holgados color marrón y en la cintura un cinturón con unas cuantas dagas y dos sables enfundados, uno por cada lado de la cadera. No era muy alta, pero debido a los años de entrenamiento, sus curvas se destacaban y hacia poner encima suya miradas de admiración o envidia de las demás chicas.

Su compañero era un jaguar de ojos color miel llamado Chao. El llevaba un chaleco color gris con el símbolo imperial tejido en la espalda y un cuello en forma de V que no dejaba ver mucho. Aunque era delgado, tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado y fornido, además de ser atractivo a la vista. Traía pantalones holgados negros y su espada enfundada en la espalda.

-Sabes, deberías dejar de tragar y poner atención.-dijo Song dándole un golpe en la cabeza en modo de regaño y broma.

-Hey!…hay mucsha… conmida…aprobecha...-dijo Chao entre mordiscos.-Adem-más…debemos divertirnos…todos lo hacen;hay pastelillos, dumpligs y sake.-dijo agarrando un pan llevándoselo directo a la boca.

-Pero eso no es excusa.-dijo Song quitándole un pedazo de pan y arrojándolo sin importar a quien le fuera a dar.-Estamos haciendo vigilancia, sabes que en cualquier momento nos pueden atacar.-

-De acuerdo mama, ya no voy a tragar…desearía que Po estuviera aquí y no en esa misión, nos divertiríamos mucho.-Dijo Chao sacudiéndose los pequeños residuos de pan del chaleco.-Eres una aguafiestas, ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

-En realidad me lo han dicho un par de veces, pero aun así… no me ofendes.-dijo Song restándole importancia.-Ven, antes de que tengamos problemas con los maestros.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron a otro de sus amigos no muy cerca del escenario donde se encontraban los músicos.

Un lobo de pelaje blanco con ojos color azabache. Era alto, con un chaleco negro y pantalón violeta oscuro que hacían resaltar su pelaje, también era atractivo. Traía tejido en el chaleco el símbolo imperial al igual que Chao.

A diferencia de Chao, el lobo parecía ser más serio.

-Lin, que tal? Te estas divirtiendo?-dijo Chao dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda viendo como había algunas chicas que los miraban coquetamente y soltando pequeñas risitas.

-Si pero, lo que me interesa ahora es estar haciendo vigilancia… las fiestas no se me dan muy bien.-dijo Lin frotándose la nuca desviando la mirada.

-Ootro Song-dijo en tono cansino, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Song-… ¿acaso todos los del palacio son unos aburridos?- Chao cruzado de brazos.-

-Se llama ser maduro Chao.-dijo con una sonrisa al ver al Jaguar bajar sus orejas.-

-Oye!... Y ,qué me dicen de Po?...-dijo Chao defendiéndose.

-Él se divierte cuando termina sus obligaciones y se concentra en las misiones o en tareas que le ponen los maestros.-

Mientras Chao trataba de defenderse de Lin con intentos inútiles, la música en ese instante que tocaban varios músicos con sus diferentes instrumentos, empezó a sonar con más ritmo haciendo que todos empezaran a bailar.

Song por su parte se distrajo con algo más. Noto movimientos, no en la pista de baile obviamente, sino por arriba de los árboles, en los muros. Espero y observo con ojos entre cerrados.

Pudo notar unas siluetas negras, que saltaban rápidamente por los muros donde se hallaban corredores estrechos de estos. Eran muchos. En ese momento sus ojos se dilataron por lo que estaban por hacer y su cuerpo entro en modo de alerta.

-Ahh si! ...pues…yo…pues… (Suspiro) mejor olvídenlo y sigamos haciendo guardia.-dijo Chao enojado, mandando al diablo su reclamo.

-¡Chao! -

-¡¿Y ahora qué carajo qu…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Song lo empujo junto con ella hacia un lado.

Después de que Chao salió del pequeño trance al no poder entender del por qué Song lo empujo, pudo divisar una flecha clavada en el suelo y después ver a un lobo con un arco en mano disponiéndose a disparar otra.

Algunas personas alrededor también vieron lo que paso, incluso los músicos que estaban no muy cerca dejaron de tocar al presenciar esa escena.

-¡Bandidos!

Empezaron a gritar y a correr provocando caos para los demás presentes.

En una milésima de segundo más lobos aparecieron y las flechas seguían volando, pero directo a Song, Chao y Lin, para los cuales era difícil esquivarlas y evitar que les dieran a las personas debido a que había demasiadas. Los empujones de la gente saliendo a toda velocidad del área del palacio, hizo que algunas torpemente tropezaran haciendo que algunos candelabros que se encontraban en el suelo se tambalearan y cayeran cerca de los puestos donde había papel o madera prendiéndoles fuego.

Los maestros Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo salieron por las ventanas del palacio al oír gritos. Y pudieron ver a animales corriendo por todos lados, fuego y como 4 lobos escalaban las columnas gruesas que había cerca el gran edificio directo a ellos.

Chao al ser un jaguar y por lógica más rápido, corrió al ver a los 4 lobos subir el edificio. Escalo lo más rápido que podía y tomo a uno de la pata (pie) empujándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que el lobo cayera, pero este se sujetó del chaleco de Chao, llevándoselo consigo una plataforma más abajo. Intercambiaron patadas y golpes, hasta que un golpe por parte de Chao para después en un ágil movimiento clavarle una daga en la espalda, hizo el lobo soltara un chillido canino, retorciéndose y tropezando para finalmente caer cerca de las escaleras del palacio desangrándose.

Song por su parte había herido a dos con sus sables, pero levemente ya que no lograba acertarles muy bien. Eran muy fuertes y agiles. En tan poco tiempo ella estaba herida, que hasta en su blusa de podía notar cortes no muy profundos, haciendo que una parte de esta se manchara de sangre. La tomaron desprevenida cuando dio un giro en su propio eje intentando dar una patada lateral. Uno de los lobos logro agarrarla de la pierna y la lanzo contra un puesto, haciendo que este se derrumbara alzando un poco de polvo.

Lin logro esquivar ágilmente las flechas, salto y llego a los corredores de los muros en donde estaba el lobo con el arco. Pero no tardaron en aparecer unos dos lobos más.

A uno logro darle una patada voladora tirándolo abajo del muro, mientras que justo cuando el lobo del arco le apuntaba y le disparaba una flecha ,logro utilizar como escudo al segundo lobo, haciendo que este soltara un gruñido de dolor, para después lanzarlo al lobo del arco quien cayó cerca de los árboles del palacio desmayado.

Chao trato de seguir trepando para alcanzar a los lobos quienes le lanzaban dagas desde arriba, las cuales solo lograron un pequeños cortes en su brazo.  
Agarro a otro por el rabo (cola).

Este lobo se resistía, ya que intento arañarle la cara con sus zarpas, pero después logro darle una patada en la cara a Chao, haciendo que quedara sostenido de una mano aturdido, para después sacar una daga de su vaina, pero a diferencia de otras, esta era totalmente negra empapada con un líquido verde con un olor fuerte y perturbador. Rápidamente la enterró en su mano y después la retiro, haciendo que Chao se soltara revotando por la primera plataforma del palacio y cayendo rodando por las escaleras cerca de las puertas del palacio a unos metros del lobo que había atacado antes, ya muerto.

El maestro Rino tomaba su posición cerca de las ventanas, mientras que el maestro Cocodrilo se llevaba a la familia real y a la cabra, a un lugar más seguro dentro del palacio junto con el maestro Buey. Shen no quiso irse.

-maestro Rino, déjeme quedarme con usted, no puedo hacer que haga esto solo.-dijo Shen poniéndose a su lado.

-Shen por favor, tienes que irte…ve con tus padres, así también podrás protegerlos.-

-pero…

-Estaré bien. Ellos te necesitan.-dijo finalmente el maestro Rino.

Shen lo pensó solo un momento y fue corriendo con su familia. El maestro lo vio irse, pero volteo su cabeza al oír su nombre.

-Hola maestro Rino, es un gusto verlo.-dijo un lobo con una torcida sonrisa mostrando una espada al llegar al borde de la ventana.

El maestro solo permaneció en silencio.

-No se moleste, solo queremos ver al rey Chang para tener una _muy corta charla._

-Primero muerto...-

-Entonces, será un placer maestro empezar con usted -dijo el lobo seguido de los 2 lobos que quedaban.

Se levantó adolorida, había escombros alrededor de ella y le dolía la cabeza. Se levantó sentada apoyada de sus estaba borroso, veía figuras en movimiento distorsionadas y gritos.  
Pero si pudo notar unos ojos rojos, que la miraban fijamente. Este se le acercaba lentamente pero amenazador .Retrocedió, palpando el suelo con su mano en busca de algunos de sus sables.

-Tengo órdenes de no matarte, pero eso no significa que no pueda lastimarte.-dijo el lobo apunto de atacarla con el filo de la espada.

Song se quedó callada mirándolo con ira,arrugando su entrecejo apunto de gruñir. Su mano encontró lo que era del mango de su sable, disimuladamente la tomo y después, ataco.

Sus manos temblaron cuando chocaron los dos filos de ella, tanto como del lobo. Ella logro levantarse y seguir compartiendo choques de espada/sable.

Ladeo la cabeza al verse atacada con un corte en su mejilla cerca del ojo , soltó el sable y retrocedió hincada con una mano en la cara, aguantándose las ganas de gritar de dolor, para después recibir una patada en la cara y se desplomara en el suelo aun consiente.

No supo cómo después Lin apareció enfrente de ella lanzando un corte en la pierna de aquel lobo.

El maestro Rino logro pegarle con su martillo a dos de tres lobos en la cara. Aunque estaba cansado debido a su edad, no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya. Si mataban a la familia real, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, pudo agarrar del hocico a uno de los lobos antes de que escapara buscando a los reyes para estamparlo en el suelo y mandándolo con un golpe afuera del palacio, cayendo por la ventana y finalmente dando un giro junto con su martillo en el aire también a los demás dos para salir al igual que sus compañeros. Pero por desgracia si lograron sobrevivir a la caída.

Chao abrió los ojos.

Estaba boca arriba. Sentía el viento en su cara. Sentía tranquilidad alrededor. Pero también sentía que el oxígeno no llegaba muy bien a sus pulmones. Sus músculos estaban adormecidos, pero dolían y mucho. Sudaba y había adquirido una fiebre en unos cuantos minutos. Al darse vuelta para quedar boca abajo escupió sangre por la boca.

Dedujo que con la daga con que lo ataco aquel lobo era veneno, uno muy potente y que en ese momento estaba surtiendo efecto.

Vio su mano.  
Ardía, tenía sangre en ella y parecía que una parte de esa zona no había pelo, en vez de eso, estaba morada y palpitaba.  
Intento levantarse pero no pudo. Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Estaba demasiado débil.

Lin había herido demasiado al lobo que intento matar a Song hace unos minutos. Por su mente solo pensaba en como estaría Chao, no lo había visto en un buen rato, estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
Song seguía adolorida en el suelo, logro apoyarse en las manos, miro a otro lado y… algo la dejo sin aliento.

Todo para ella ocurrió en cámara lenta.

El lobo con el arco, Lin y con quien él estaba peleando.  
No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Era inevitable. Estaba a mucha distancia para poder impedir que pasara.

-¡Liiiinn NOOO! -

Lin solo vio de reojo a Song.  
Vio impactada y con lágrimas apique en los ojos, como Lin recibía la flecha en su espalda y un corte en la yugular por parte del lobo con quien peleo.  
Una muerte instantánea.

Se quedó mirando al cuerpo de Lin en silencio. Sus ojos mirandola inexpresivos y sin vida,la sangre que manchaba su pelaje y la flecha larga que sobresalía sobre su espalda.

Uno de ellos la tomo por la blusa levantándola varios centímetros del suelo. Intento zafarse, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Era una pena, fue un gran maestro, de los mejores, pero bueno…para que lamentarse ahora de lo que ya está hecho.-dijo con falsa tristeza.

-¡Cállate!.-dijo Song mostrando los dientes y gruñendo.

El lobo estaba por hablar pero noto algo a unos metros de distancia.

Un panda con el ceño del cuello a el lobo del arco, muerto.

-¡Suéltala o seguirás tú!-dijo el panda muy furioso.

El lobo dudo por un momento, pero todas sus dudas se fueron ya que también vio a un zorro y a dos tigres de pelaje blanco en posición de ataque.

El lobo soltó a Song y rápidamente con un aullido corto mando a la retirada de los lobos que quedaban, los que se encargaron de destruir algunas cosas y robarles a algunas demás salieron corriendo junto con él y saltando por encima de los muros.

El panda intento lanzarles unas flechas. Pero los bandidos escaparon de su vista.

-Xue, Tian vayan por los maestros ,Kai busca a Chao.-dijo el panda para después caminar a Song.

-Po…yo no, Lin e..es-esta...-dijo Song con lágrimas en los ojos susurrando.

-Hey…ven, tenemos que tener atender tus heridas, los demás encargaran.-dijo comprensible y levantándola.

Más tarde eran las altas horas de la noche, después de lo sucedido y al declarar el fallecimiento de los maestros Lin y Chao, se empezó a auxiliar a los heridos y los desastres que se provocaron.

_**En la enfermería del palacio**_

Song había sido atendida por los médicos, poniéndoles vendajes en las heridas y dándole reposo por varias horas,no eran graves los cortes que tenia, pero si unos pocos golpes.

A fuera de la enfermeria Po estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando a la nada muy triste. Poco a poco su compañero y amigo Tian, un zorro de pelaje rojizo no muy alto de ojos color cafés, se fue acercando hasta el y sentarse a su lado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio…

-Yo…lo siento Po…todos sabíamos que Chao era tu mejor amigo.

-Descuida Tian…yo también lo voy a extrañar,ademas nadie pudo evitarlo...nadie tiene la culpa...tal vez...era su destino terminar asi-dijo Po para después suspirar triste y frotarse la cara con ambas manos.

-Nadie se merece un destino asi ,y menos personas como Lin y Chao.-dijo Tian mirando al suelo con voz ronca

-Bueno, lo hecho esta hecho-dijo Po poniendose de pie.- Vamos a descansar un poco para despues esperar instrucciones de los maestros . Song tardara varias horas en despertarse, la veremos después-dijo dandole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Claro.-dijo Tian serio pero comprensible.

_**En el bosque no muy lejos de Gogmen.**_

-¿y? -

El lobo parado enfrente de el temblaba y sudaba frio, al igual que los otros dos que estaban allí.

-Mmh…no… pudimos, matar a la familia real, p-per…

Antes de que el lobo siguiera hablando Zhao le clavo una daga en la garganta muy enojado, retorciéndola, provocando un sonido desagradable. Suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse y soltó al lobo muerto.

Se acercó a una mesa de madera, agarro un pañuelo y limpio su daga de la sangre.

-¿Que…más?-dijo en un tono paciente pero peligroso.

Otro lobo se acercó con más convicción, aunque temeroso.

-Pero logramos matar a dos de los estudiantes…lo-los maestros Lin y Chao, mi señor.-

Zhao solo los contemplo en silencio sin mostrar expresión en su rostro.

-¿y la maestra Song?

-No la matamos… pero está herida.-

- ... Bien, Retírense.-

-Si mi señor.-dijeron los dos lobos haciendo una reverencia, saliendo a toda prisa.

Se restregó la cara con las manos permaneciendo pensativo hasta que un león entro a su tienda de campaña.

-No sé por qué carajo lo mataste, pero debiste dejar que solo terminara de hablar.-Dijo el León indiferente, pasando a un lado del lobo muerto en el piso.

-Al menos no mate a los que quedaban, alégrate-dijo arto y serio.

-Zhao escucha…

-No tu escucha…quiero terminar lo que mi padre empezó, ese maldito de Chang se regocijo cuando mato a mis padres…ahora a mí me dará un placer absoluto matar a toda su estúpida familia.-dijo empezando a gritar.- ¡Ya no quiero esperar más!, han pasado 18 malditos años queriéndome vengar y aun no lo consigo. ¡Como mierda quieres que me ponga!-Dijo Zhao al borde de histeria haciendo con un golpe a la mesa de madera que esta se partiera a la mitad, hasta que la una voz lo tranquilizo.

-Zhao, querido, tus gritos se escuchan afuera, trata de calmarte, al menos pudieron matar a dos maestros, eso… facilita el trabajo.-dijo Meng calmada. La loba era ya de edad adulta acercándose a una edad más avanzada.

-Meng ...

-Shh…aprecia que tienes estas oportunidades. La paciencia es la virtud, es la marca de un líder, eso hubiera querido tu padre que aprendieras e hicieras en estos momentos. Por ahora, esto te da más tiempo para planear mejor las cosas.-dijo Meng poniéndose a lado de Liang.

-(suspiro)...de acuerdo…solo, déjenme solo, necesito relajarme.-dijo Zhao con una mirada neutra y voz grave.-Atiendan a los lobos que llegaron de Gogmen, necesito que estén bien, sino no me sirven de nada.-Dijo dándoles la espalda.-

-bien.-dijo Liang saliendo de la tienda de campaña.

-Descansa querido.-dijo Meng tratando de abrazarlo, pero Zhao bruscamente la aparto.-

Meng sabía que no estaba de humor y decidió mejor dejarlo solo de una vez.

* * *

_Tarde pero seguro gente :D Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un leendo review. No sean penosos, en confianza: sugerencias, quejas,comentarios, cualquiera es bien recibido :3 _

_Si hay dudas tal vez serán aclaradas en los próximos capítulos. Por mientras a responder estos reviews:_

_**Leonard Kenway**__: Wow muchas gracias:D .Aunque tengo planes diferentes para esos dos:3 .Tu también cuídate mucho .bye:3_

_**TiPofanforever**__ : ¡CURSI! CURSIi?! Nah, no me puedo enojar contigo x3 a todos siempre se nos sale el lado cursi que tenemos dentro:3 …si es triste pero bueno,sino¿Quién sería el villano?, muchas gracias ,me alegro que te guste mucho :D_

_Hasta aquí …intentare actualizar más seguido:D Cuídense mucho._

_Los deja TheWhiteEyebrows98_

Bye: 3


	3. La Carta

_**Hola, ¿me tarde mucho? .-.**_

_**Siento por tardarme demasiado, pero me surgieron cosas no previstas en estas semanas, pero aun así aquí está el capítulo, tarde pero seguro. Gracias por las sugerencias y comentarios u opiniones: 3. Disfruten :)**_

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de DreamWorks. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: la carta**_

_**Valle de la paz,**_

_**Palacio de jade**_

Hace unos minutos que había sonado el gong anunciando un nuevo día para todo el Valle de la Paz.

Lo ignoro, aun sabiendo que recibiría un castigo por parte de su maestro.

Su conciencia reflexiono solo un momento…pero después la mando al diablo y se volvió a acomodar entre las mantas.

Esta mañana a comparación de las demás era pacifica, sin preocupaciones y sin sonidos molestos que pudieran perturbar su sueño.

Es muy difícil conseguir una mañana así.

Giro sobre su cama hacia el otro lado y sintió algo bajo su cabeza. Algo más duro, pero cómodo y suave.

No le importo y escondió la cabeza entre este, frotando levemente su rostro y su cabeza, comenzando a ronronear. Le gustaba mucho la calidez que le transmitía.

Arrugo levemente el entrecejo aun con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió algo más grande cerca de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente ya que aún la invadía el sueño.

-¿estas cómoda?...- susurrando.

Le acuso ternura verla despeinada y ronroneando como un tierno gatito.

-Si...eres, muy suave.- inconscientemente de sus palabras.

Solo le tomo un par de segundos para reaccionar.

-¡WHOAAaaa!-

Grito y abrió los ojos de golpe moviéndose a un lado de la cama para finalmente caer solo de la cintura para arriba al suelo, dejando sus piernas aun arriba de su cama, a causa del enredo de las mantas en sus patas(pies).

-Buenos días a ti también.-dijo Tai Lung sarcásticamente.

-¿Que estás haciendo en mi habitación?-dijo Tigresa seria tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo despertar a mi querida hermana?-poniéndose una mano en un cachete como una mujer.- ¡Me ofendes! -dijo burlón.

Tigresa solo le arqueo una ceja.

-Okay, nuestro padre dijo que te despertara, fuéramos a desayunar y después ir al salón de los héroes. Tiene algo importante que decirnos.-dijo desenredándole los pies de las mantas.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero era necesario que me asustaras.-dijo Tigresa todavía acostada en el piso.- Pudiste haberme sacudido con la mano o cualquier otra cosa.

-No sería divertido.-

-No se trata de que sea divertido.-dijo Tigresa levantándose.

-Que amargada, deberías salir más…te vendría bien ir a divertirte conmigo a un bar.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.-

-Ni en sueños me acerco a un bar, y menos contigo.-dijo Tigresa burlona-Recuerdas a aquella cabra que te…-

-¡si, si! ¡Nunca…jamás me lo recuerdes!-dijo frotándose la cara con las manos.-

-jjajajja…además, déjame decirte que a nadie le gusta que lo despierten cuando está durmiendo cómodo.-

-Ahh… ¿así que soy cómodo?-dijo Tai un tanto divertido.- ¿O eso me diste a entender ?jeje-

-(sonrojada) Sabes que, olvídalo…iré a tomar una ducha, adelántate.-dijo Tigresa dirigiéndose al baño.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a ser tu almohada? Soy muy suave.-dijo risueño y burlón.

-¡Tai!-

- jajaja, ya me calmo…no tardes, te espero en la cocina.-dijo Tai encaminándose, saliendo de los cuarteles.

Tigresa solo dejo escapar un suspiro cansino y entro al baño, pero estaba un poco alegre. Aunque su hermano lograra ser irritante, lo quería mucho.

De ellos dos, él era el mayor, un leopardo de las nieves vestido con un cinturón y pantalón holgado morado junto con unas sandalias. Ambos adoptados por Shifu.

Los dos eran opuestos uno del otro, pero eso los hacia más unidos.

La maestra se quedó un poco pensativa mirando su reflejo en un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared que dejaba ver una parte de su silueta.

Tantos años de entrenamiento riguroso, la hizo desarrollar un cuerpo muy atractivo a la vista, con unas curvas sobresaliendo, claro, con su traje de entrenamiento no se les notaba mucho. Además del buen cuidado de su pelaje, hizo que este se sintiera suave al tacto, y ni se diga de sus rasgos naturales que sin nada de maquillaje la hacían ver aún mejor.

Pero a ella no le importaba tanto como se viera, con solo unos pantalones color negros holgados, un chaleco rojo con detalles dorados, sus sandalias y estando presentable, se conformaba.

_**Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes...**_

-¡No, No, no y no! Esto está mal, ¡Demasiado mal!-dijo Shifu caminando de un lugar a otro muy preocupado.-No puedo dejar que valla… la ciudad de Gogmen es peligrosa y-y... ¡esta carta lo confirma!

-Shifu...ya es una adulta, podrá cuidarse.-dijo Ooway pacíficamente con una sonrisa sostenido en un pie en su bastón con los ojos cerrados.-Además estará con Grulla y Víbora.

-¡Ya se! Mandare a Tai Lung en su lugar así no...-

-A Tai Lung no le gusta viajar.-

-Entonces a Mono y...-

-El consejo no estará de acuerdo viejo amigo.-dijo el maestro Ooway soltando una risita.-

Shifu se exaspero más.

-Maestro usted puede convencerlos, tal vez...

-Shifu...en algunas situaciones como esta, no existe el "tal vez".-dijo Ooway con gran paciencia, abriendo los ojos y bajando de su bastón.-...dime amigo mío ¿Aun no te has preguntado por qué algunas no suceden como uno quiere?

-Maestro no creo...

-Todo pasa por una razón, todo toma su curso y su destino, las circunstancias van y vienen, al igual que los problemas y muchas otras cosas más.-

Shifu decidió mejor no insistir, sabía que su maestro siempre tenía la razón, aunque él no quisiera.

-De acuerdo maestro, es solo que...no quiero que le pase nada malo, sin decir que ella aún tiene…miedo, que vuelva a ocurrir lo que hizo hace años.-dijo Shifu bajando las orejas y la mirada.-

Ooway solo sonrió al ver a Shifu preocuparse por su hija.

-Descuida Shifu...eso dependerá del destino y bueno...también de ella.-dijo Ooway poniéndole una mano en su hombro brindándole una sonrisa cálida para después volver a su meditación.

_**Por otro lado, en la cocina del palacio**_

-Oye Mantis, ¿qué harás en hoy en la tarde?-dijo Mono era pues...un mono de pelaje capuchino de ojos color azul, con pantaloncillos y brazaletes color marrón.

-Solo iré a bajar al valle por unas cosas... ¿porque?-dijo Mantis comiendo un pan de frijol. Mantis aun siendo el más pequeño del equipo, era demasiado fuerte y poseía una gran habilidad en acupuntura.

-Necesito que me hagas una sesión de acupuntura...me duele mi nuca y la espalda. No volveré a jugar ni contigo ni Tai…caí como loco sobre las escaleras.-

Tai soltó una carcajada igual que los demás.

-Sí, no hay problema, que chillón eres jejeje.-dijo Mantis sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que no me meto en sus juegos.-dijo Víbora.

-jajajaja ¿recuerdan cuando Mono bajo al pueblo con maquillaje de mujer?-

Cada uno de los presentes se contuvo su carcajada para no escupir su comida (en caso de Víbora) por el comentario de Tai Lung.

-ja-ja-ja que gracioso Tai.-dijo Mono ya fastidiado.

-Hey, hola Tigresa, buenos días- dijo Víbora simpática al verla entrar.

-Buenos días.-dijo el resto.

-Buenos días...chicos ¿todavía hay tofu?-dijo Tigresa tomando un pan de frijol.

-Si claro, hay un poco en la cazuela de allá.-dijo Grulla amablemente. Era el más creativo, el más tímido, maduro del grupo, con un pantaloncillo de cual tenía una cinta alrededor de la cintura y siempre llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

-Y...el resto ¿qué harán en su día libre?-dijo Víbora. Dulce, tierna y simpática, aunque a veces temperamental. Toda la feminidad en ella. Una víbora de ojos color celeste y usaba maquillaje en los ojos y en los labios junto con dos flores pequeñas que adornaban su cabeza.

-Yo me quedare entrenando… Tigresa después de sentarse a lado de Tai.

-Como siempre.- dijo su hermano ganándose un manotazo leve en la cabeza.

-Yo...practicare mi caligrafía.-dijo Grulla-Ah, y pintura.

-Yo tal vez dormiré un poco.-dijo Mono estirándose con una mueca de dolor.

-Yo bajare al valle para ver con que me distraigo.-dijo Tai Lung acabando de almorzar.- ¿Víbora te gustaría acompañarme?

-Bueno no tengo ningún plan, pero iré contigo con la condición de que no volvamos tarde.-dijo Víbora mirándolo divertida.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.- dijo Tai Lung guiñándole un ojo, sacándole una risita a Víbora.

-No creo que...-

-¡Maestros! ¡Maestros!- dijo Zeng graznando y chocando con la mesa a toda velocidad después de unos cuantos minutos.-

-¡Zeng!-dijeron todos al unísono.

El ganso no dejaba de aletear y graznar.

-Zeng…tranquilo, tranquilo...respira...-dijo Mono

-Dios…parece como si fueras a morir.-dijo Vibora

Después de que se tranquilizó, finalmente pudo hablar.

-L-los maestros Ooway y-y S-Shifu los esperan en el salón de los héroes.-dijo para después salir corriendo inquieto de nuevo.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el salón. Mientras…

-Tss…oye Mantis, deberíamos hacerle una broma a Zeng, imagínate como se pondría jejeje.-dijo Mono cómplice.

-Oigan ya dejen al pobre de Zeng, ya tiene suficiente con que el maestro Shifu lo regañe.-dijo Víbora.

-aburrida...-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Nada.-dijo Mantis rápidamente, subiendo al sombrero de Grulla tapándose con sus pinzas.

_**Salón de los héroes**_

-Buenos días maestros.-dijeron los cinco y Tai al unísono haciendo una referencia.

-Bueno días. La razón por la que los citamos es porque quere-mos…q-queremos...-

-Queremos atender un asunto sobre una carta que recibimos del consejo.-dijo Ooway tranquilamente continuando por Shifu, quien estaba muy exasperado.

-si…si, comentarles sobre un asunto que tomo a planear precauciones a los maestros del consejo de Gogmen en hace días.-dijo Shifu tratando de calmarse.-En la fiesta del príncipe Shen...

*El clan de las sombras, asesinaron a los maestros Chao y Lin*...y a causa de esto, *se nos informa que solo 3 maestros del palacio de jade tendrán que ir por un tiempo…

Nadie lo noto, pero Tigresa se alteró y empezó a preocuparse por eso último que dijo el maestro.

-… a prestar protección a la familia real y a la ciudad*.-dijo Shifu citando una parte de la carta.

- ¿cómo es que fueron asesinados los maestros?-

-En el caso del maestro Chao, fue envenenado-dijo Shifu viendo la carta.-y el maestro Lin, murió en combate.

-Maestro, ¿y quiénes irán a la cuidad de Gogmen?..-

_No, por favor que no sea yo, que no sea yo…_

-Buena pregunta Mono...los que tendrán que ir serán: Grulla, Víbora y Tigresa, partirán mañana en la mañana.-

Tigresa no aguanto más.

-¡NO!, ¡No iré!-

Sus compañeros se quedaron expectantes por la actitud de su amiga.

-Tigresa...-

-¿Tigresa que te pasa?-dijo Tai confundido.

Tigresa nunca había negado las órdenes de su padre.

-Maestro con todo respeto, no puedo ir, ¡enserio no puedo!, ¡no me haga esto...!-

-Esa no es mi decisión Tigresa, vas a ir…quieras o no.-dijo Shifu con voz penetrante.-Así que mejor los 3, preparen sus cosas y lleven lo necesario. Tienen el día libre.-

Con todo eso, el ambiente se podía sentir tenso y a Tigresa nerviosa y apretando los puños enojada, muy enojada.

-Eso es todo lo que queríamos hablar con ustedes jóvenes...pueden retirarse.-dijo Ooway tan apacible como siempre.

Todos hicieron una referencia y salieron por las puertas del salón.

-Tigresa…tu no.-dijo Shifu.

Tigresa solo se detuvo a espaldas de él.

El maestro Ooway pensó que sería recomendable retirarse también. Así que se fue por su parte a meditar al árbol de la sabiduría celestial.

Shifu necesitaba hablar con su hija.

Pasaron solo unos segundos de silencio cuando los demás cerraron las puertas tras ellos.

Tigresa trato de calmarse…Shifu no tenía la culpa.

-(suspiro) Padre, yo no quiero estar ahí…todos van a temerme-dijo Tigresa dándose la vuelta cabizbaja-

-No Tigresa, estás equivocada, tu no hiciste nada a propósito...-

-Si lo sé, pero no controle mi ira, no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error.-dijo con un hilo de voz.-

-Es por eso que el consejo lo pensó y decidió que volvieras allá.-

-¿Qué? Maestro no entiendo…-

-Te he estado entrenando junto con Ooway; te ayude a controlar tu fuerza y carácter, eres más madura que antes y eres consciente de lo que haces ¿no es así?-

Tigresa permaneció un momento pensativa. Su mente se fue despejando un poco de las dudas, pero no de todas.

Había logrado mucho. Salvar a muchas personas en las misiones, controlaba su ira cuando era sometida a los insultos de los bandidos aunque no lograba mucho en contenerla y era la líder de los cinco furiosos.

-¿Enserio cree que podre hacerlo? Digo ha… ¿controlarme toda yo?-

-Sé que lo harás…además me asegurare de eso, porque yo también voy a ir.-dijo Shifu brindándole una sonrisa cálida.-

Tigresa en verdad se puso más tranquila y más feliz; no se contuvo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Su padre, por otro lado, siempre sabía cómo reconfórtala en los momentos más difíciles, aunque sus abrazos de parte de ella siempre le dolieran.

-Gracias papa, te quiero.-

-Es solo por verte feliz hija.-dijo Shifu devolviendo el abrazo.-

-Quiero que organices y empaques tus cosas…saldremos antes de que salga el sol.-dijo ya rompiendo el abrazo.-

-Eso hare, hasta luego.-Dijo Tigresa haciéndole una referencia para después retirarse.

Shifu solo sonrió y se dio vuelta para sentarse en el suelo cerca del estanque hasta que…

-¡Ahh!-

Tigresa al abrir la puerta del salón para irse, frente a ella cayeron sus amigos (Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Tai), unos encima de otros.-

Shifu solo bajo las orejas, sumamente irritado.

En el palacio de jade nunca se podía tener privacidad.

-Ah hola…

-Em ¿qué tal Tigresa?-

-Solo estábamos…

-No espiábamos…-dijo Mantis llevándose miradas desaprobatorias de todos.- ¡Fue idea de Mono! ¡Mátalo a el!-

-A mí no me mates por favor…ellos me obligaron.-dijo Grulla sincero por la ¨maldad¨ de sus amigos.

-No se preocupen…no pudimos escuchar nada gracias a Mantis que no dejaba de hacer soniditos.-dijo Tai simplemente.

-¡Oye!-

-Solo…lárguense para que no les patee el trasero antes de que me vaya a Gogmen.-dijo Tigresa agarrándose el puente de la nariz ya fastidiada; Cerro la puerta tras ella dándoles una mirada de mil demonios.

Todos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, excepto Grulla.

-¿iras?-

-Si el maestro Shifu me hizo pensar mejor las cosas.-dijo Tigresa más tranquila

-pero ¿porque te pusiste muy enojada cuando supiste que irías?-

-Preferiría no hablar de eso por ahora Grulla, será después.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo.-dijo amable como siempre.

Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que agradecía que Grulla fuera muy comprensible.

-Grulla, ¿sabes dónde está Víbora?-

-Si, dijo que estaría en su habitación empacando sus cosas.-

-Gracias, iré a ayudarla.-dijo Tigresa empezando a correr no muy rápido a 4 patas.

Grulla la vio alejarse, pero al tratar de dar un paso…

-¡AAaahhhh!

… cayo de bruces al suelo.

-¿Pero qué?...

Una pequeña cuerda le atapa las patas (pies).

-¡MONOO!-

* * *

_**Bueno chicos, el siguiente capítulo no tardare mucho en subirlo. **_

_**Dejen review; quejas, opiniones, sugerencias o solo dejen lo que piensan xD. Cuídense .**_

_**Los deja WhiteEyerbrows.**_

_**Bye C:**_


	4. Recuerdos

**Hey hola n.n ,les dije que no tardaria en subir el capitulo. En estos días me encuentro de humor nivel "dariaMtv"ya que el aire esta llenó de buena vibra ,felicidad y... Amor...(lo ultimo, mejor nos tapamos la nariz y lo rociamos con un aéreosol ambientadorxD) aunque aun el tiempo me entrecome y hace que quiera asecinar a mis maestros(al menos con la miradaxD)por qué nos hacen sufrir con las benditas tareas para que después ni acaben revisandolas -.- (Típico), me ultramegaexitaciadispongo a terminar esta historia n_n.**

**Decidi incluir algunas cosas de la pelicula y tambien aclarar algunas dudas:3**

**Disfruten gente afortunadamente sexi;)**

**Por cierto:**

_*****__termino y fin__*****__, narración Tigresa._

_^Término y fin^ ,__ recuerdos sin narrar. Guiones._

Narrador

**_"los personajes de Dreamworks no me pertenecen"_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos.**_

_**Valle de la paz,  
**__**Palacio de jade**_

_Tranquila, tranquila…solo será por un unas semanas o…meses o…__¡hay mejor ya dejo de pensar!...Espera…__¡Como demonios lo había olvidado! Voy a volver ver a…_

-¡Tigresa!-

-¿Ah, que-e?-

-Te decía que te despidieras de tu hermano.-dijo Shifu.

-Ah s-si, si…-.

Todos estaban en el comienzo de las escaleras donde estaba el patio de combates. Era temprano, sin decir que aún no salía el sol. Víbora y Grulla junto con Tigresa y Shifu se estaban despidiendo de sus demás amigos antes de partir.

-De acuerdo; Tai… (Suspiro) No entres a mi cuarto.-dijo Tigresa poniéndole una pata en el hombro.

-Si… también te voy a extrañar, gracias.-dijo Tai confundido.

-jajaja no es cierto, ven aquí tonto…te echaré de menos.-dijo Tigresa abrazándolo.

-jeje y yo a ti debilucha.-dijo Tai levantándola un poco cuando la abrazaba.

-Pero enserio, no quiero que entres a mi cuarto.-

-¿Tienes algo que no deba ver?-

-No…

-Entonces no te aseguro nada.-

Tigresa soltó otro suspiro para ir después a despedirse de Ooway.

_**Con Shifu**_

-Tai, no quiero problemas…-dijo Shifu acercándose a Tai Lung.

-Sí…

-…ni fiestas, ni descuido de tus obligaciones ni invitar a desconocidos al palacio; El maestro Ooway me comentara todo lo que paso cuando regrese.-dijo Shifu.

-Lo tendré en mente.-

-Cuídate mucho hijo.-dijo abrazándolo.-

-igualmente padre.-

-y pórtate bien.-

-eso último... será difícil.-dijo Tai encogiéndose de hombros.

**_Con Ooway_**

-Maestro Ooway…-dijo Tigresa haciendo una referencia.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad pequeña; Te deseo lo mejor en este viaje.-dijo dándole una mínima caricia en la cabeza.-Te diré que, habrá situaciones que en verdad serán difíciles…pero no serán imposibles de resolver; quiero que tengas…esperanza, fe…eso nos impulsa motivación. Medita y no dejes que pequeños problemas te distraigan. _Adiós_ mi querida Tigresa, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe.-dijo finalmente Ooway dándole un abrazo cálido.

-Hasta luego maestro Ooway, gracias por todo.-

_**Con Vibora y grulla**_

-Los voy a extrañar chicos.-dijo Víbora enroscándolos en un abrazo.

-Sí, yo igual.-dijo Grulla dándoles un abrazo corto a cada uno.

-Nosotros no jejej.-dijo Mantis

-¡Mantis!-dijeron los chicos

Víbora solo siseo enojada.

-No es cierto, claro que los extrañare y también tus regaños Víbora.-dijo Mantis dándole un mini abrazo.

-Aww que lindoo…creo.-

_**con los maestros**_

-Shifu…

-Maestro…-dijo Shifu dándole una referencia a su maestro.

-Ten…lo necesitaras más que yo...-dijo el maestro Ooway ofreciéndole su bastón.

-Maestro, no puedo aceptarlo…es de usted.-

- Shifu me voy a enojar si no lo aceptas, ten.-dijo Ooway tranquilo y sonriendo.  
Shifu solo sonrió y lo recibió con mucho gusto junto con una referencia.

Todos se despidieron con halagos, consejos y una que otra amenaza, hasta que llegó el momento de partir.

-Alumnos es hora de irnos, tardaremos 3 días en llegar tomando el camino más corto y un viaje por bote.-dijo Shifu.-Nos vemos pronto.-

_-_(suspiro)_ Aquí vamos….contrólate Tigresa.-_pensó Tigresa dándole un último vistazo a su hogar.

-¡Adiós chicos!-

-¡Pateen traseros!

-¡Salven a Gogmen!-

-¡Ojala y no los maten!-

Mientras los maestros descendían por las escaleras el sol empezaba a asomarse sobre las montañas, dando sus primeros rayos sobre las casas, comercios y algunas otras partes del valle de la paz.

* * *

Pasaron 2 días caminando sobre bosques, tierras donde no abundaba mucha agua, cerca de aldeas, en donde paraban para almorzar o comer y recibiendo cualquier cosa que pudieran llevar de lo que les ofrecían los habitantes, obviamente sin propasarse por su cortesía. Habían sido tan conocidos por diferentes partes de china por sus hazañas en misiones, que habían llegado al punto de la recibir mucha amabilidad de parte de todos. Hacían paradas cortas para descansar y meditar solo por escaso tiempo. Trataban de no retrasarse, y lo lograron.

Callo la tarde para el maestro y alumnos del palacio de jade. En esos momentos habían llegado al muelle, para después alquilar un bote no muy grande pero tampoco muy chico, que los conduciría por mar a Gogmen. Organizaron sus cosas y lo abordaron.

* * *

Eran las altas horas de la noche, mostrando a la vista un muy hermoso firmamento de las estrellas, unas más brillantes que otras en el cielo junto con unas pocas nubes y una neblina no muy densa que cubría los alrededores del bote.

Ya iban a medio camino por mar.

El maestro Shifu aprovecho la paz que había y decidió meditar en la parte frontal del bote, sentado en posición de loto con el bastón que le dio Ooway a un lado de é que cierta tigresa decidió permanecer despierta admirando el cielo absorta en sus pensamientos, recostada con un brazo tras la cabeza.

-¿interrumpimos?-

Tigresa dio un pequeño respingo cuando escucho la voz de Víbora en un susurro, y junto a ella estaba Grulla.

-no…solo, no puedo dormir.-

-¿Podemos acompañarte? A nosotros también se nos ha espantado el sueño.-

-Claro.-

Víbora y Grulla se recostaron a su lado.

-¿No es hermoso?-Tigresa contemplando el cielo.

-Si lo es.-dijo Grulla sonriendo.-Estar aquí te hace olvidar todo…te hace sentir en paz.

-¿Están emocionados por llegar a Gogmen?-dijo Víbora

-Sii, será genial.-

-Y tu tigresa?-

-Yo…no mucho, me trae tantos recuerdos.-dijo Tigresa sin dejar de mirar el cielo con una sonrisa amarga.

-Podemos preguntar… ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Nunca nos comentaste sobre que pasaba cuando visitabas Gogmen.-dijo Grulla

Tigresa solo hizo una mueca de duda.

-Hey, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros…somos tus amigos.-dijo Víbora poniendo la punta de su cola en su hombro aun recostada.

Tigresa lo pensó. Sería bueno que sus amigos supieran para que pudieran ayudarla y apoyarla en cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir. _Qué más da…_

-Espero que no tengan señales de sueño.-dijo divertida.

-jajá bromeas, tenemos una parte de la noche...-

-…y yo dormí hace unas horas antes…

Tigresa solo sonrió.

…

_*La primera vez que visite la cuidad de Gogmen, fue cuando tenía 5 años, en octubre, después de que Shifu me adopto del orfanato Bao Gu. Mi padre me decía que no podíamos quedarnos en el pueblo, porque había mucho peligro e iba al palacio por noticias e información que le decía el consejo de maestro, además de estar hospedados ahí mientras estábamos de estadía en el palacio. Conocí a los maestros Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo y al rey y a su familia. No fue muy interesante. Diría que fue aburrido.*_

_*La segunda vez que fui tenía 6 años. Y… conocí a Po, un panda de ojos color jade que llego a entrenar para crecer y proteger a Gogmen.-_dijo con una sonrisa que poco a poco se dibujaba en su rostro.-_ No sé por qué hasta ahora me acuerdo de él. Lo conocí cuando estaba atorado y colgado de una viga del salón de entrenamiento del palacio. Se veía tierno. El llego a ser…mi primer amigo. Durante dos días que estuve en Gogmen, jugábamos, entrenábamos juntos; conocí su padre, que por cierto era un ganso-_Sus amigos pusieron una cara de interrogación, "¿un ganso con un hijo panda?".-_, me cocinaba los más deliciosos fideos que nunca jamás probé; aún recuerdo que también Po y yo nos escapamos de noche para hacer una tienda de campaña de mantas y almohadas; hasta que mi padre nos regañaba y a mí me encerraba en mi habitación con llave._

_Shifu siempre trataba de alejarme de Po…decía que era un mal ejemplo para mí, ya que era muy bromista y un poco problemático cuando se trataba en comportarse; nunca le agrado.*_

_*Cuando tenía 7 años, llegue a estar una semana en el palacio; conocí a la Adivina…una cabra que seguramente es de edad avanzada actualmente. Al principio me confundí, porque tenía una barbita que hizo que me confundiera al…"identificarla". También llegue a hablarle al príncipe Shen. Era muy penoso, y no sé si lo siga siendo._

_Parecía aburrido.*_

_^-Hola-dijo Tigresa de 6 años._

_-Hola.-el pequeño Shen_

_-oye, ¿no es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada?-_

_-bueno, a veces juego yo solito.- _

_-Tengo una idea: ¿por qué no juegas conmigo?, ¡Vamos será divertido!-dijo Tigresa corriendo alrededor de él._

Shen era muy retenido y poco a poco le fue cogiendo confianza a Tigresa. Pasaron todas las tardes de la semana divirtiéndose los dos juntos. Lo que no notaron en todo ese tiempo, es que había un pequeño panda enojado.

_-Hola hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?-dijo su padre el señor Ping acercándose a Po, quien estaba con un puchero mirando a lo lejos a Tigresa y Shen riéndose._

_-Es que Shen me quito a Tigresa, ahora ella ya no juega conmigo.-dijo Po triste._

_-¿y porque no te acercas? los tres podrían jugar.-_

_-¡No!, no quiero, Shen no me cae bien, está muy cerca de Tigresa.-_

_El señor ping sonreía en sus adentros, ya que Po estaba celoso. En su opinión era adorable que su Po empezara a crecer. ^_

_*Toda esa semana me divertí con él, excepto por que Po se enojó conmigo, no sé por qué. Pero cada vez que se enojaba o me dejaba de hablar, se le pasaba cuando lo abrazaba o le daba un beso en la mejilla. Siempre se ponía como tomate de la cara._

_*A los 8 años cuando volví a visitar al palacio, conocí a una nueva estudiante que llego al palacio, llamada Xue. Me emocione ya que era una tigre que a diferencia de mí, tenía el pelaje blanco con unos ojos zafiro. Fue en verdad divertido tener una primera mejor amiga. Pero también conocí a primer enemiga, Song, una leopardo de las nieves, de ojos color celeste. Cuando me presente, me insulto. Aunque yo no quería estar peleando o discutiendo con ella, siempre me provocaba. Simplemente me odiaba. Cuando estaba con Po, lo apartaba de mi. Era y no se sí seguirá siendo, una doble cara. Por ella, me metía en problemas.*_

_*a los 9 años, cuando visite de nuevo Gogmen, ocurrió algo más que nunca voy a olvidar: _

_Mi padre estaba muy entretenido y ocupado con los maestros cuando yo decidí salir a afueras de los muros del palacio con Po. Yo nunca fui al pueblo. Siempre que llegábamos tomábamos rutas alternas para que nadie no viera. Mi curiosidad me gano ese dia.*_

_^-Vamos será divertido, tengo una bolsita de yuanes para comprar dulces.-_

_-¿Dulces? …digo… no estoy seguro Tigresa, nos meteremos en problemas.-_

_-¿Desde cuándo te importa meterte en problemas?_

_-Desde que el maestro Rino me quito mis dulces...-_

_-anda vamos.-_

_-Tigresa...-_

_-Regresaremos antes de que se den cuenta…además Xue nos cubrirá.-_

_-(pensando)…De acuerdo, pero insisto que no debemos hacerlo.-dijo Po._

_*Po y yo nos escurrimos por los pasillos del patio del palacio. Burlamos a los guardias y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos lejos de los muros saliendo finalmente del palacio._

_*Llegamos al mercado de Gogmen. Había mucha gente y es por eso que Po y yo nos tomamos de las manos para no separarnos. _

_^-¿Dónde crees que vendan los dulces?-_

_-¡Dah! en un puesto de dulces.-_

_-No Po, me refiero en que parte de la ciudad habrá un puesto.-_

_-Ven vamos por acá.-^_

_*Ambos nos encaminamos hacia otra calle, pero llego un momento en el que la gente era demasiada y lo perdí de vista.*_

_^-¿Po? ¡Po! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Poo!-_

_Por otro lado…_

_-¡Tigresa! ¡Ahg, no puedo creer que la perdiera! ¡Tigr…-_

_Volviendo con Tigresa…_

_-¡Po!-^_

_*la gente me empujaba de un lado a otro, varios retrocedían al verme, otros murmuraban cosas, otros se sorprendían… no me gustaba._

_Decidí arrinconarme hacia un lado de la calle, cerca de un callejón y pude reconocer una voz, pero no era la de Po.*_

_^-Miren quien está aquí… ¡la monstruo!-^_

_*Yo solo me congele al volver a escuchar el sobrenombre "monstruo"; Me lo pusieron en el orfanato de Bao Gu porque todos temían que les hiciera daño solo porque ser una tigre. Nadie se me acercaba por tener una fuerza demasiado brutal. –_Dijo Tigresa cuando sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas apique de sus ojos.-

_^-Cállate Biao, mejor vete, no quiero problemas.-^_

_*Biao era un lobezno. Un brabucón con un año más grande que yo. El me insultaba junto con sus amigos. Habían buscado la manera de irse de Bao Gu, antes de que Shifu me adoptara._

_^-No lo creo, queremos jugar con tu amigo panda.-^_

_*pude ver como otros dos niños sujetaban a Po de los brazos y me preocupe cuando uno le llego a dar un golpe en la panza sacándole el aire*_

_^-¡No! ¡Espera, déjalo! ¡Lo están lastimando!- quería ir a ayudarlo, pero Biao me apartaba. Él era muy fuerte._

_-¡Oigan, llévenselo! No te preocupes monstruo, lo cuidaremos bien-dijo Biao^.*Los demás tiraban de Po, mientras él se resistía. Yo me altere, pero con Biao reteniéndome, no lo podía ayudar._

_Hasta que recordé la bolsita de yuanes._

_La saque mientras retrocedía y se la tire con fuerza en la cabeza a unos de los niños que sujetaban a Po.*_

_^-¡CORRE PO!-^_

_*Po lo capto en un instante. Solo hizo un barrido en el piso con el otro niño rápidamente y se echó a correr aprovechando que los demás estaban en el suelo adoloridos._

_Yo por mi parte evadí a Biao y corrí a cuatro patas tras Po._

_Llegábamos a correr a la misma par, pero Po tenía dificultad para correr.*_

_^-Vamos Po, aguanta otro poco.-_

_-Si…lo...lo…inten-n-to.-^_

_*Estábamos corriendo por unas cuantas plataformas hacia arriba, unas mal altas que otras a punto de brincar hacia las azoteas de las casas._

_^-Dame la mano..-_

_-No alcan-zo...-^_

_cuando estaba por agarrar y subir a Po, vi a Biao agarrarlo del pie y tirarlo hacia abajo.*_

_^-¡Tigresa!-_

_-¡PO!-^_

_*En verdad estaba asustada cuando vi a Po caer de aquella plataforma alta en la que estábamos._

_El golpe fue muy duro y no sabía si estaba consiente. Estaba boca abajo y un poco de sangre salía de su boca. Yo me acerque a revisarlo muy asustada, estaba llorando. Pero una vez más Biao me empujo, tirándome al suelo. *_

_^-Jajá .Aww…la monstruito está llorando; que debilucha eres jajajajaja.-^_

_*Sentí coraje, rabia, mucho enojo junto con frustración y tristeza. Tantos años de sufrimiento por parte de los demás al discriminarme, para que... después que había encontrado la felicidad, fácilmente me la quitaran._

_No aguante un segundo más. Saque los dientes y las garras. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, y duro, muy duro. Desahogarme como nunca lo había hecho. Me puse en 4 patas como toda una cazadora y me lance a Biao.*_

...

_*No me di cuenta de lo que paso exactamente. Estaba aturdida. Pero solo vi mis garras empapadas de sangre y mi ropa también. Biao estaba murmurando. No le entendía. Las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos. No me controle… vi que Biao había dejado de moverse; se quedó con los ojos abiertos y escurriendo sangre de la boca.-_dijo Tigresa llorando limpiándose los ojos con su pata (mano).

_Me olvide de él y me acerque a Po. La felicidad volvió a mi cuando empezó a abrir los ojos; lo abrace con fuerza, olvidandome que mi pelaje manchaba su pelaje de sangre.*_

_^-Po, lo siento… no debimos haber venido…-_

_-¿Tigresa que paso?...-^_

_*Pero todo se torno peor cuando los amigos de Biao empezaron a gritar y a llamar la atención de las personas, que en ese momento, empezaron a llegar al lugar donde estaba con Po.*_

_^-¡Ella lo mato y va a matar al panda!-_

_-¡Ayuda!-^_

_*Observe a todos lados y la gente comenzó a gritar y unos cuantos me empezaron a sacar algún objeto para utilizarlo como arma.*_

_^-¡Es un monstruo!-_

_-¡Mátenla!-vituperar algunos._

_-¡Qué?!...No, esperen no es lo que parece…yo…yo.- las mamás abrazaban a sus hijos y otros retrocedian con una cara de profundo miedo._

_-¿Tigresa?-^_

_*Escuche a Po susurrándome y no le hice caso. Lo deje con cuidado en el suelo y me eche a correr.  
__Varios me perseguían y uno me llego a herir con una flecha en el rabo (cola); corrí por varias calles y __desaparecí entre los arboles del bosque.*_

_*Cuando era de noche, algunos habitantes de la ciudad se tomaron la molestia de llevar a Po al palacio e informarles a los maestros y a mi padre y al padre Po. Ninguno de los habitantes sabía que yo era hija de Shifu.*_

El maestro Shifu pero al igual que los maestros se preocuparon por Po y lo llevaron a la enfermería para atenderlo, pero al oír que una tigre de pelaje naranja y ojos color ámbar que estaba a punto de matar al panda y que había matado a un niño, el rostro de Shifu palideció y estaba a punto de desmallarse por tal noticia.

_*Yo me decidí aparecer en el palacio un poco más tarde entre las penumbras que había._

_Shifu me vio entrar. Todavía seguía asustada, herida y no había dejado de llorar. Mi padre se acercó a mí sin decir nada y me abrazo. Le explique todo.__Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y que no tiene justificación, que fue en defensa propia y por instinto, lo que fue un grave error._

_Hable con él y también lo hice con los maestros Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo. Obtuve disciplina estricta por parte del consejo de maestros por el grado de la situación. Tendrían que inventar alguna excusa para mantener la tranquilidad de Gogmen y eso era lo que menos me gustaba: Mentir. _

_Los maestros por un lado me entendieron y no se la pasarían enojados conmigo. Pero por lo que paso estaban serios.__Mi padre y yo nos iríamos esa misma noche y ya no regresariamos en un largo, largo tiempo o incluso no volver; Pero antes, me despedí de Po.*_

Afortunadamente estaba despierto en el cuarto de enfermería.

_^-¿Po?-_

_-Tigresa.-Po corrió a abrazarla. -¿Estas bien? Todos nos preocupamos y yo…-dijo Po._

_-Basta Po… yo solo...me tengo que ir por…lo que sucedio.-djo Tigresa cabizbaja._

_-¿Qué?...pero lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, fue por defensa propia.-_

_-Los accidentes no existen Po, tampoco diré que lo hice intencionalmente, solo vine a despedirme...te extrañare.-dijo dándole un último abrazo y comenzando poco a poco a retirarse.-Adiós…_

_-¡No puedes irte!-Po a sus espaldas empezó a enojarse.- ¡No dejare que te vayas!-dijo Po agarrando su brazo con fuerza._

_-¡Po suéltame!-_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Panda!-_

_-¡No te iras!-Los dos estaban forcejeando._

_-¡Que me sueltes Po! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES AHORA!-A causa del momento, Tigresa sacó las garras y le propino un zarpazo aun lado del cachete para que la soltara. Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente con caras de sorpresa, a diferencia de Tigresa solo retrocedió sosteniendo su mano un tanto su amigo y lo quería mucho y supo bien lo que le convenía, aunque estuviera lejos de ella._

_-Tigresa...-_

_-Po,Entiende…no quiero hacerle daño a nadie; ni a los maestros, ni a las personas, ni…ni a ti.-dijo Tigresa llorando; se le acercó para darle otro abrazo._

_-vete...-pero el panda la aparto bruscamente._

_-Po...-_

_-iVete! largate!, ya le hiciste bastante daño a todos, !espero no volver a verte jamás!.^-Po por primera vez le estaba gritando, inconsciente de sus palabras debido a su enojo._

_ Tigresa retrocedió y cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando un sollozo;salio corriendo y Po sólo lloro en aquella habitación en silencio.^_

_*De ahí todo cambio; Shifu aumento mi entrenamiento tanto como mi meditación y control de ira y fuerza. Y bueno al parecer después de tantos años…yo creí que no volveria.*_

Grulla y Víbora solo se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir. Pero no fue un silencio incomodo, sino del cual solo no se podían expresar palabras. Ellos no estarían reclamandole o causándole culpa sobre su pasado. Lo entendían y no protestarían.

-Tranquila, todo está en secreto, solo con nosotros.-dijo Grulla abrazándola.-Y te apoyaremos en todo.-

Tigresa solo se unió al abrazo junto con Víbora.

-Gracias chicos.-

_-_No es nada.-

Ninguno se dio cuenta que ya poco a poco había amanecido e incluso de que su viaje ya había llegado a su fin.

-Tigresa mira…-

Los tres se dirigieron poco a poco a la parte frontal del bote.  
Se podían ver a la vista edificios, varios botes de diferentes tamaños y algunos pescadores.

-La ciudad de Gogmen.

* * *

_**Jeje estuvo un poco larguitoXD y tristón .-.**_

_**Gracias por dejar review :3 y para los demas animense a dejar uno:D me animan mucho más.**_

_**Todo es bien recibido, hasta las quejas xD  
De vez en cuando responderé sus reviews o solo los comentare al principio o al final del capitulo:D  
**_

_**La historia sigue siendo categoria M para futuras escenas.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo,  
**__**los deja WhiteEyerbrows98**_

_**bye:3**_


	5. Reencuentros (Parte 1)

**Holaa!:D ****Lo se, lo se he estado un poco ausente al subir el capitulo O.O , pero finalmente lo pude subir /(^w^)/**

**Mis animos han estado en los suelos estas ultimas semanas por amores o.o, no entrare en detalles, pero me contente a escribir este capitulo, borrándolo y volviéndolo a escribirxD y al fin quedo, creo pues O.o'**

**Los reviews son una buena y linda medicina antidepresion que me suben los animos queridos lectores , asi que porfa dejen uno muy lindo y sexi:D**

**Quiero agradecer a ****Leonard Kenway ****por dar sus sugerencias n_n , ****a****TiPofanforever**** y ****nalaks**** por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia.**

**Y sin mas ,vamos al capitulo.**

Los personajes de DreamWorks no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Reencuentros.  
**_

_**Muelle de Gogmen **_

Amanecía y los maestros por fin llegaron a los muelles de Gogmen. Mientras varias personas que trabajaban ahí les ofrecían su ayuda, Tigresa se encontraba en el interior del bote.

-¿Tigresa?-

-Si padre, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Estas bien? te noto algo preocupada.-Shifu se asomaba por la tela del marco de la puerta.

-No…digo sí, digo, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa.-Tigresa soltó una risa nerviosa frotándose levemente los brazos.

-Quería decirte que como Gogmen no está acostumbrado a tener visitas de especies poco peculiares como tú, talvez sería mejor…-

Tigresa empezó a fruncir el entrecejo.

-¡Sé que le doy miedo a cualquiera!- Tigresa subió un poco su tono de voz.-, no tiene que ser modesto con sus palabras padre.-

Shifu solo suspiro.

-Siento ser dura, pero soy realista.-dijo Tigresa mirándola triste.

-Tigresa no le das miedo a nadie, y si fuese así… ¿no crees que yo, Víbora o Grulla estaríamos apartados de ti?-

Tigresa se quedó callada y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Sé que no estas de humor…así que, ten toma esto, te gustara y hará que te sientas mejor.-dijo Shifu extendiéndole una tela doblada.

Tigresa tuvo miradas alternas entre su padre y esa tela, al momento de recibirla y extenderla, sonrió conmovida. Era una capucha negra con bordados dorados en las partes bajas en forma de flores de loto. _Es hermosa. _Tigresa se la midió y le quedaba perfecta, ya que le cubría parte del cuerpo y el rostro.

-Gracias padre, enserio gracias.-dijo Tigresa levantando de suelo en un abrazo.

-De nada…ah, por cierto, tengo algo que hace juego con eso.-Shifu cuando estaba de nuevo en el piso saco otras telas más pequeñas de su bolcillo;

Un par de guantes con las mismas características de la capucha pero, estos eran de terciopelo. Tigresa se los puso con gusto.

- Solo iremos a almorzar por un corto espacio de tiempo y nos encaminaremos rápido por las calles de Gogmen, eso es todo, ¿estas lista?-

-Si, _eso creo_.-

_**Mientras en el palacio de Gogmen**_

-Maestro si nos permite, iremos a la ciudad solo por un rato.-

- Además yo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas que me encargo mí papa.-

-Bien, pero no tarden, tendremos visitas.- El maestro Rino se retiraba leyendo una carta en manos.

-Espere, ¿visitas?-

-Sí, llegaran por estas horas; como su viaje fue de dos días y medio y necesitaran descansar, quiero que estén aquí para recibirlos.-

-Si maestro.- dijeron los dos estudiantes haciendo una referencia para después retirarse.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean?-decía el zorro de pelaje rojizo.

-No lo sé Tian y no me interesa.-dijo Po con indiferencia.-Hay que apurarnos.

_**En el centro de la ciudad de Gogmen**_

Los maestros salieron de aquel muelle con sus pocas cosas, dejando el barco alquilado en buenas manos. Esta vez ya no tomaron las rutas alteras, ya que habían sido restringidas debido a los pocos desastres que habían causado las lluvias por los caminos.

Se dirigieron a través de las calles de la ciudad de Gogmen llegando poco a poco al centro de esta.

Pararon para almorzar a un restaurante, en donde los maestros empezaron a ser rodeados; Al parecer su fama se había extendido por varias partes de china. Tigresa empezó a sentirse nerviosa y Víbora noto eso.

-Tigresa, si quieres podemos ir a otro restaurante o…-

-No, no se preocupen, se me ha ido el hambre, estaré afuera tomando un poco de aire.-

Los maestros solo asintieron y Tigresa se dirigió a la salida evadiendo a la gente.

Se sintió más tranquila. Se apegó más su capucha sonriendo en sus adentros de que todo estaba bien, por ahora.

Quedo un poco embelesada mientras caminaba mirando a todos lados las decoraciones, nuevos y hermosos edificios construidos, los olores y aromas exquisitos que había en el aire y el buen ambiente.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra calle y su mente se perdió entre tanta tranquilidad hasta que un grito la hizo despertar de su mundo aparte.

-¡Bandidos!-

No muy cerca, en una grande tienda de joyas salían corriendo conejos, cabras y ovejas. Varios de los que caminaban por la calle se asustaron y empezaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda, la cual no llegaba. Tigresa al ver esto, llego rápido hasta la tienda y asomó la mirada por el marco de la puerta de entrada; Eran dos toros y tres cerdos rompiendo las repisas sacando anillos, brazaletes, cadenas guardándolas en costales y al fondo, tres conejos atados en sillas con sogas.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!-gritaba uno de los conejos.

-¡Que te calles!-Uno de los toros estaba a punto de golpearlo para que se callara.

El conejo se alteró más.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu…-

Los tres ladrones miraron hacia la entrada y lo que vieron fue a una tigre hembra, con una capucha negra con solo el rostro descubierto, muy atractiva, recargada en el marco de la puerta mirándolos despreocupadamente, sin mostrar indicios de atacar.

-Jajajá mejor lárgate de aquí preciosa, no queremos darte una paliza.-dijo el acercándose para después tomarla de la cintura acercándola a él.

Tigresa le dio una mirada "seductora" sin dejar de sonreír. No se apartó en lo más mínimo. Subió poco a poco una de sus manos al brazo izquierdo de aquel toro fornido hasta llegar a su nuca, mientras que la otra se situaba en su abdomen suavemente, mientras que su cola se movía hipnóticamente de un lado a otro en el aire. De un momento a otro, el toro no vio que Tigresa le jalo el brazo y lo lanzo hacia otras de las ventanas más grandes con vista a la calle, quebrándola en mil pedazos. Ella rápidamente se puso en posición de combate.

-¡Maldita zorra!-

Uno de los cerdos se acercó empuñando una navaja larga. Tigresa rápidamente sostuvo su mano y giro sobre ella, dándole con su codo en el estómago un par de veces, para después darle una patada giratoria haciendo que el cerdo se estrellara con algunas repisas.

Sin ninguna otra salida, otro cerdo pensó en una manera de distracción y empezó a prenderle fuego a la tienda, arrojando unas lámparas que había colgadas, haciéndolas caer por donde estaba el suelo de madera. Los dos cerdos que quedaban se echaron a correr con algunos costales, mientras que los conejos pataleaban de miedo.

Tigresa se dio cuenta del fuego y le recorrió un escalofrió, uno de…miedo. Desde pequeña le temía al fuego, tal vez solo por sus instintos felinos o simplemente porque su cuerpo no aguantaba tanta intensidad si estaba demasiado cerca. Trato de tranquilizarse.

Fue directo a los conejos, pero el toro se interpuso propinándole un golpe en la pierna, causando que cayera al suelo. Cuando el toro estaba por golpearla de nuevo con su martillo, ella rápidamente rodo por el suelo, tomando impulso para volverse a levantar poniéndose en posición.

El fuego se expandió por la tienda solo con unos cuantos minutos y la visión de la tigre se nublaba debido a tanto humo que había. Volteo a todos; Al parecer el toro se había ido… o eso creía ella. Rápidamente recordó a los conejos y se dirigió a ellos empezando a desatarlos.

Los conejos se asfixiaban y tosían con tanto humo en el aire.

-Descuiden, los voy a sacar de aquí.-Tigresa utilizaba sus garras para romper las cuerdas.

-¡Cuidado!-

Tigresa solo se limito a voltear la cabeza.

Un martillo le impacto en la cabeza estrellándola en un muro que estaba cerca.  
El toro la tenía acorralada, hasta que ella le dio una patada lateral fuerte en la cara dejándolo aun consiente en el suelo.

-¡Rápido, Corran!- Los conejos no dudaron ni un segundo en salir por donde les indico Tigresa.

El toro se levantó y tras la breve baja guardia de Tigresa, la agarró del cuello asfixiándola (obviamente ella se resistía) y la estrello en el piso con una fuerza brutal. Ella con la fuerza que le quedaba, le dio una patada baja, para después arrojarlo a unos cuantos metros de ella. Tigresa llego a levantarse y quedar semi-sentada cogiendo aire.

El toro se le acercaba arrastrándose por el suelo amenazadoramente hasta que, fue jalado…hacia atrás.

Había desaparecido al igual sus gritos entre el humo en solo un par de segundos.

Tigresa se sorprendió y rápidamente se incorporó. Mentiría si dijera que eso no la asusto.  
Volteaba a todos lados pero no veía nada, excepto las repisas rotas, vidrio en el suelo, el sonido del fuego danzando por el lugar y la madera quemándose.

Se cubrió el rostro con la capucha y se ajustó los guantes.

-¡N-no estoy de broma maldita sea! ¡No seas cobarde y sal!-

Escucho pasos impredecibles que después dejo de oír. Se quedó quieta donde estaba, conteniendo la respiración intentando hallar algún otro sonido.

De la nada alguien le hizo un barrido y la tiro al suelo boca abajo. Ella solo gimió al golpearse la cabeza en el de liberarse, pero alguien tenía una de sus manos reteniendo fuertemente su cabeza en el suelo y sus manos atrás de su espalda.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea o te romperé la cara!-

Se dio cuenta que no era el toro de antes; Alguien igual de robusto, con manos negras pero también de pelaje blanco. No pudo distinguir su Sujeto no respondió. Pero Tigresa escucho claramente el sonido de… ¿esposas?

-¡No espere! ¡No soy ninguna ladrona! ¡Suélteme!

-¡Cállate si no quieres una sentencia peor!-dijo claramente una voz masculina.

Tigresa estaba furiosa; -"_Hacer la buena acción del día" ¿para terminar acabando en esto_?- logro levantar una pierna y le pego una patada trasera justo en el pecho. Se liberó. Corrió a difícilmente a 4 patas, pero aquel Sujeto la alcanzo y la agarro de su cola.

Volteo y le atino un zarpazo en la cara y rápido se arrojó a él. Pero le fue una desventaja cuando él los rodo a ambos por el suelo; ella debajo de él. Tigresa solo cerró los ojos por el golpe que la aturdió; el calor y el humo no la ayudaban. Respiraba con dificultad apunto de la inconsciencia y también del esfuerzo que había hecho.

El Sujeto rápidamente levanto su puño para terminar de dejar inconsciente a la supuesta "ladrona" hasta que por la gravedad el gorro de Tigresa fue bajándose revelando su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos no se movieron.

Tigresa solo se vio confundida al sentir que no pasaba nada.

-¿Tigresa? ¿E-eres tú?-  
_¡Que me sueltes Po! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES AHORA!  
__Entiende Po…no quiero hacerle daño a nadie; ni a los maestros, ni a las personas, ni…ni a ti._

Los recuerdos desde la última vez que la vio, le pegaron en la mente como un se atrevió a preguntar, esperanzado de que no fuera una jugarreta de su mente. Sus dudas se fueron cuando Tigresa abrió los ojos, los cuales confirmaban que era ella.

Tigresa solo se le quedo viendo incrédula, conteniendo la respiración por tal sorpresa.

-¿P-Po?-su voz apenas fue un susurro.

Po solo empezó a bajar su puño poco a poco. No esperaba verla en Gogmen y ni mucho menos en donde ellos estaban. El junto con Tian habían pasado cerca de la calle donde vieron la tienda en llamas y a varias personas que gritaban pidiendo ayuda.

Los dos estaban sin decir nada, solo se contemplaban. Po se olvidó de todo y dejándose llevar por el momento, empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Tigresa con su pulgar. La había extrañado tanto. Se arrepentía por no haber entendido sus palabras cuando ella trataba de protegerlo, de ella misma.

Tigresa solo se quedó como piedra con el corazón galopando a mil.  
Sentía como sus músculos se tensaban por el nerviosismo ante su tacto. Pero era tierno, suave y reconfortante. Le gustaba. Respiro hondo, exhalo y se dejó llevar por la caricia cerrando los ojos.

Pero el pequeño _reencuentro_ se vio opacado por un sonido que produjo el techo. Se separaron, levemente sonrojados. Los dos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron que un gran pedazo de madera se venía abajo.

Po la abrazo y rodo hacia un lado con ella. Los dos se reincorporaron rápidamente.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí.-

Tigresa solo asintió un poco aturdida por lo que sucedió hace unos instantes.

Los dos corrieron y se dirigieron rápido a la salida. Pudieron salir a tiempo antes que una parte de la tienda explotara lanzando una fumarola no muy grande de fuego y humo.

Los dos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, tosiendo, manchados por el humo y el carbón producido por la madera quemada, aunque varias personas de alrededor les aplaudían por su valentía.  
Tian se acercó a ellos dejando a un lado a los ladrones atados con cuerdas, inconscientes.

-¡Chicos!-

Tigresa se sentó tratando de respirar y Po se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, so-solo…necesito…a-aire.-Tigresa seguía tosiendo un poco.

-¿Los dos están bien?...y ¿quién es ella?-

-Sí, Tian no te preocupes.-dijo Po.- y ella es una…-

-Oh, espera… ¡eres Tigresa!… ¡de los cinco furiosos!-dijo Tian ganándose un leve asentimiento de Tigresa.- ¡Oh hombre, eres Genial!-

-Sí, soy yo, es un gusto.-dijo Tigresa mejor y poniéndose el gorro de la capa rápidamente.-

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-dijo Po molesto dirigiéndose a Tigresa.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo confundida por su cambio de actitud.

-No tenías que haber entrado, debiste haber esperado…-

-Esperado ¿qué?... ¡qué asaltaran y mataran a los conejos!-

Tian estaba entre ambos, incómodo.

-¡Las autoridades hubieran llegado rápido!-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, "_hubieran", _pero no hicieron ¡yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados!-dijo Tigresa molesta levantándose con dificultad.-

-Sabes que, no voy a discutir contigo… ¿Qué haces aquí, en Gogmen?-

Ella solo le trataba mantenerse de pie, pero le fue inútil dar un paso ya que se desplomo alcanzando a sujetarse de los brazos de Po. Tigresa se sonrojo al notar sus caras muy juntas y al sentir sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-E-eso no te interesa y si no te importa, quisiera que me soltaras, puedo yo sola.-dijo Tigresa intentado apartar sus manos y evitando su mirarlo.

Po solo sonrió un poco sin soltarla.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Tigresa ya estaba fastidiada.

Se miraron directamente los ojos.

-No has dejado de ser tan orgullosa como te recordaba, hasta creo que te sonrojas con mas frecuencia.-dijo Po con un aire divertido y melancólico.

-Eres un…-

-¡Tigresa! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-

Tian, Po y Tigresa voltearon para ver a Víbora con una mirada de asombro, a Grulla tratando de ocultar la mirada con su sombrero y a Shifu sumamente enojado con un tic en las orejas.

-¡Maestro!...digo Padre…yo solo estaba…no piense mal…no puedo, él es…-dijo Tigresa alternando miradas entre Shifu y Po.  
El viendo todo esto, ¡seguía sin soltarla!

-¡Tu, desvergonzado! ¡Suelta a mi hija!-dijo Shifu totalmente furioso.

-Hola Maestro Shifu, es un gusto volver a verlo…_ha crecido un poco_, ¿nuevo bastón?-Dijo Po totalmente tranquilo y divertido.

Shifu solo se le quedo viendo confundido aun con el tic en la oreja. Hasta que su mente hizo clic.

-¿Po?-

-Sí, soy yo.-Po acomodo y apego a Tigresa a él. Tigresa estaba tan avergonzada, que quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Shifu solo lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-jah, no has cambiado panda, tan problemático, infantil e inmaduro como siempre.-

-Y los años no han sido amables con usted Shifu, tiene la cara con más arrugas, dígame ¿ha subido de peso?, yo creo que si.-dijo Po con sorna.

Todos se quedaron callados con los ojos reabiertos dejando escapar un pequeño murmuro de "ouhh".

Nadie, nunca le había respondido a Shifu así, _regresándole su juego._

Shifu solo dejo caer las orejas y apretó la mandíbula en señal de irritación.

-Suelta a mí hija panda, o informare a tus maestros sobre tu conducta.-Shifu puso su mirada más fría.

-Bien.-

Tigresa solo cayó apoyándose en las palmas de las manos. Levanto la cabeza poniéndole mala cara a Po, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros inocente de parte de él.

-¿Me van a explicar lo que pasa?-Shifu estaba hablando con la mandíbula tensa enseñando unos cuantos dientes.

-Padre, asaltaban una tienda cuando pase por aquí, solo estoy un poco lastimada de la pierna, eso es todo, Po me ayudo… supongo.- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Shifu solo fue relajando un poco su gesto.  
Mientras tanto Víbora y Grulla ayudaban a Tigresa a levantarse y Tian hacia que la gente se retirara y había informado a las autoridades que estaban cerca.

-De acuerdo…hiciste bien panda, no tendré que declarar tu mala conducta hacia tu padre y a tus maestros.-dijo Shifu con una falsa sonrisa.-Y si no quieres que eso suceda…no vuelvas a tocar a mi hija; quedas advertido.-

Po solo levanto las manos aun alzando una ceja divertido.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos que ir al palacio, se nos hace tarde.-dijo Shifu haciéndoles una referencia

-¡Un momento!, un momento… ¿ustedes son los que se quedaran en el palacio?-dijo Tian.

-Si.-respondieron todos los del palacio de jade.

-Que les parece si Tian y yo los encaminaremos al palacio, si no es molestia.-dijo Po sin dejar de mirar a Tigresa.-Nosotros ya íbamos de camino para allá.-

-Pero no íbamos a comprar unos…-Tian empezó hablando pero rápidamente Po le dio un codazo fuerte en el estómago que hizo que se callara.

-Si…vengan.-dijo Tian en un hilo de voz, sujetándose el estómago.-…los estábamos esperando…-

Los maestros sin más aceptaron y se encaminaron con Po y Tian al pudo caminar mejor, solo cojeaba un poco.

-Tigresa.-dijo Víbora susurrando.

-¿Que pasa Víbora?-Tigresa también susurraba.

-No es por nada…pero el panda, enserio es ¿Po?-

-Sí, si es el.-

-Oye, no se parece en nada a los pandas que he visto.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Solo míralo, no tiene mucha panza, además tiene…músculos, pero no exageradamente.-dijo Víbora mirando a Tigresa con una mirada picara.

-(sonrojada) si…si es cierto, yo creo que es por el entrenamiento y esas cosas y…mejor ya no hablemos de eso.-dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos evitando la mirada de Víbora.

-¿Qué? Tu amigo es atractivo, esos pantalones le sientan muy bien-dijo Víbora divertida.-Ahora que lo veo mejor, tiene un trase…-

-Víbora, basta y sigue cambiando.-la felina estaba roja de la cara, aunque solo se le notara viéndola muy cerca. Aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía. Po en verdad había cambiado todos esos años. El panda había desarrollado actitud y cuerpo, y sin decir, que era…guapo. En estos instantes traía un pantalón de entrenamiento color azabache de seda con dragones bordados con detalles dorados y plateados. -_En verdad le quedan muy bien, se ve… ¡Demonios tigresa, cálmate! ¡Ponla vista enfrente!-_

Víbora solo soltó una risita.

Todo el camino Tigresa tenía que seguir aguantando los comentarios de su amiga, y una que otro guiño de Po, lo cual le molestaba, pero hacia que se sonrojara.

Llegaron al medio día a las puertas del palacio donde rápidamente Tian corrió para avisar a los maestros. Los alumnos y maestro del palacio de jade entraron y notaron a dos de las alumnas del palacio entrenando en el patio principal. Se quedaron quietas al momento de ver a Tigresa y al maestro Shifu. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio…

-¡AHHHHHH!-

Los maestros dieron un respingo y otros se quedaron confundidos.

-¡Tigresa! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!-dijo su amiga de la infancia: Xue, y estaba muy, pero muy sonriente. Rápidamente corrió a Tigresa.

-¡Xue, no, espera, no!-

Xue las tiro a ambas en un gran abrazo y Tigresa soltó un gemido.

-Xue…-

-¡Aww! ¡Sí, yo también te extrañe mucho! ¿Te quedaras? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Dormiremos juntas? ¿Nos maquillaremos?-

-Xue podrías…-

-¿Entrenar contigo? ¿Ir a la cuidad a divertirnos?-

-Xue, solo deja de apretujarme como si fuera un peluche.-

-Uy, lo siento, me emocione.-dijo Xue regresando en si.-

-Cuando no.-dijo Po mirando hacia otro lado disimuladamente.-

-Tienes que admitir que tienes un pelaje muy suave…-volviendo a abrazarla pero con menos fuerza.

-Me alegra volver a verte.-dijo Tigresa devolviendo el abrazo.- Xue, quiero presentarte a Víbora y Grulla.-

-Hola.-Víbora con su característica sonrisa tierna.

-Que tal.-Grulla solo hizo un gesto con el sombrero en forma de saludo.

-Es un gusto, maestros.-

-Y supongo que ya recordaras a mi padre Shifu.-

-Xue, es bueno volver a verte querida.-

-Igualmente maestro Shifu, gracias.- Xue le dio un corto abrazo.-Bienvenidos maestros, los estábamos esperando.-dijo la tigresa blanca.

-¿Tigresa?-

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquella voz.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí, te extrañaba tanto, espero y _nos divirtamos como los viejos tiempos_.- se acercaba "tiernamente", aunque su mirada decía otra cosa.

-Hola, Song.-La felina solo se limitó a saludar.-_Maldita hipócrita.-_

* * *

**Hasta aquí , espero les alla gustado:3**

**una disculpa por tardarme demasiado, (malditos proyectos:p)  
En el próximo capitulo comentare reviews en el espacito de aquí abajo o de arriba:D**

**Dejen un review los cuales son gran fuente de animos al seguir esta historia:')  
Me tardare un poco en subir los capítulos pero son seguro que los subo;)**

**sin mas se despide WhiteEyerbrows**

**bye:3**


End file.
